Turnabout to Revenge
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: When Maya, Trucy, and Phoenix go to visit his parents on the East Coast, their bus breaks down in a very familiar small town. Meanwhile, Danny has been dealing with a ghost he's never seen before who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. A sequel to The Phantom Turnabout and two years later, post-Phantom Planet. COMPLETE
1. Prologue - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Hey guys! You're all lucky I love you all so much! I'm going to see if I can write this in the two weeks I have left before school. I outlined the story, since this one won't be as structured as the last one, considering there is no court case in this one. There's going to be twenty chapters if I don't cut any in half.

Here's the link to _The Phantom Turnabout_ \- s/11363451/1/The-Phantom-Turnabout

Unlike _The Phantom Turnabout_ , I'm only going to put the date, time. Each chapter has no more than one narrating character, so that's not needed, and there will be no location this time, because of the lack of the same kind of structure the last story had. The character's will be moving a lot more.

Well, here we go! Enjoy!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Prologue – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 1** **st** **, 11:08 AM**

"Here's our seats," I said as threaded my way through the other passengers on the air plane getting ready for the flight. My wife of a year, Maya Fey-Wright, and our nineteen-year-old (adopted) daughter, Trucy Wright, followed after me.

"About time," Maya said in a good humored tone. I smiled, letting her squeeze by me to grab the window seat I knew she wanted. Trucy laughed, helping me put our carry-on bags in the overhead compartment. I then took the seat next to Maya, while Trucy sat in her seat in the row behind us.

"I can't wait to see your parents again," Maya said. I smiled slightly at the thought of them.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" I said. Trucy poked her head over our seats.

"About a year, since the wedding," she reminded me. I smiled even more, thinking back to that day. That was the day that Maya and I finally got married. We'd known each other for so long, but I never realized my feelings for her until only about two years ago. We had dated for a year before I proposed. Maybe it was moving a little fast, but like I said, I'd known Maya forever.

"You know, I never got the chance to ask your parents why they moved to Pennsylvania…" Maya said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Well, in all actuality, that's where I was born," I admitted.

"WHAT!?" both Maya and Trucy gasped. I turned and rose an eyebrow at Trucy.

"Didn't your grandparents ever tell you that?" I asked. She shook her head, and I chuckled softly.

"Well, yes, I was born in Pennsylvania. When I was about five, Dad got a good job offer in California, which is how we winded up moving there. Once they retired though, they decided to move back home. Dad says it's because he misses the seasons changing like they're supposed to, and Mom said it was because she wanted to be close to the family again."

"And you didn't go with them?" Maya asked. I smiled, shaking my head.

"No. They retired just as Mia hired me. I wasn't about to give up such a good job offer. Who knew when the next one would come," I explained. Maya smiled warmly at me.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't move," she said, resting her head against my shoulder. I grinned warmly at that, wrapping an arm around her.

"So am I."

 **February 1** **st** **, 2:09 PM**

"Maya, are you okay?" I called through the door into the bathroom. I heard a strangled groan from inside the small room before the door open. A disheveled Maya glared daggers at me, snatching the offered bottle of water from my hand.

"I need to get off of this thing," she growled. I bit my lip.

"I don't get it. You didn't get air sick when the Legal League of Attorneys sent us to London," I pointed out. Her glare got even darker, if possible.

"Different circumstances, and you know it," she growled, before suddenly clasping a hand over her mouth and lurching towards the toilet. I stepped into the room, gently pulling her long hair away from her face as her stomach worked to empty itself of the rest of the breakfast we ate this morning. After a few moments, she looked up at me with that scary death glare.

"You did this to me," she snarled, before turning back to the toilet as her stomach heaved again.

 **February 1** **st** **, 4:03 PM**

The plane finally, graciously touched down for the first layover. Despite only going across the country, I couldn't really afford that expensive of tickets, so I went with the cheapest one, that required lots of stops.

It's a good thing I did. With Maya getting sick the entire time, there was no way we could fly all the way across the country. I called and let my parents know while we were still in the airport in whatever city we were in, before leading my family across the street to the Greyhound Bus station to get us tickets. It was going to be a long bus ride.

…

N/A: All we have here is the setup for the story, as to why the small Wright family is traveling, and by bus of all things. I wonder what those different circumstances are, hm?

I figure Maya would have to keep "Fey" in her name (Being the Master and all) so she would just hyphenate the names.

Also, that little bit about Phoenix being born in PA was really just something I thought of to give them a reason to travel across the country. It really isn't THAT important to the story, but they needed a reason, one way or another.

The next chapter will be short, as it's another set-up chapter, but it'll be up soon, and quickly followed by a longer chapter featuring our favorite ghost boy!


	2. Chapter 1 - 3rd Person

A/N: This will be a pretty short chapter, sorry, but the next chapter will be longer, promise!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 1 – 3_ _rd_ _Person_

 **Date: ? Time: ?**

The lab was silent, the metal tables, cabinet doors, and various glass objects reflecting the soft green light emanating from the multitude of ghost hunting inventions around the room.

One invention stood in the middle of the back wall, the first successful one in a long list of successful inventions, and arguably the most important. It was a portal, the Fenton Ghost Portal, to be exact, although it was currently closed, its yellow and black striped doors hiding the portal. That didn't last long, however.

The portal suddenly activated, the yellow and black doors slowly parting to reveal the green swirl of ectoplasm beyond.

From the swirls of green stepped a girl, no older than 19. Her red hair swirled around her, along with her white dress, pink, lace scarf, and a few white butterflies. Her eyes, grey as storm clouds, took in the lab around her.

"The human realm," she said in a voice, as soft and sweet as the down of a baby bird. A smile curled the corners of her lips. "Finally." With that last word, she turned invisible and flew through the ceiling of the lab, leaving the large house, and entering the town beyond.

Behind her, in the lab, one of the butterflies that stayed, landing on one of the machines that had been built there. Almost instantly, there was a loud zap and a flash of brilliant green.

The butterfly had been reduced to ashes.

…

A/N: I know this chapter made it obvious who this ghost was, but that was the point, I assure you. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2 - Danny Fenton

A/N: Alright people, your first longish chapter of the story, featuring Danny! YAY! Alright, I'll get to typing now. At… Four-thirty in the morning…

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 3 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 5** **th** **, 11:14 AM**

"Ugh, do we have to eat lunch out here?" Tucker, my best friend and Mayor of Amity Park demanded. He, Sam, and I had gotten our lunches and were sitting on the school's roof. It was my hiding spot recently.

All my life, I wanted nothing more to be popular. To be part of the 'A List'. But I was a geek. A wallflower. A nobody.

But now, everyone knew who Danny Phantom was. Or rather, that _I_ was Danny Phantom.

Now everyone wanted to be my friend. Everyone wanted to sit with me at lunch. I was part of the 'A List'.

And as ironic as it is, now that everyone knows I have the ability to turn invisible, it seems like I'm _never able_ to be invisible.

For this reason, I've taken to hiding during lunch, with my girlfriend, Sam, and best friend, Tucker, with me of course.

"You can go into the cafeteria, but I don't think Danny wants to," Sam said to the shivering techno-geek. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Tucker," I said. He sighed, but shrugged.

"No use going by myself," he mumbled, taking a bite out of his all meat sandwich. I smiled sympathetically at him.

"Maybe the roof isn't the most ideal place to hide when it's covered in snow," I admitted, much to Sam's amusement, and Tucker's frown.

"Gee, you think?" he said. I smirked back at him with a shrug.

"Whatever. You know bread isn't meat, right Tuck?" I said in an attempt to change the subject and get his mind off of the cold at the same time. He frowned at the sandwich before frowning up at me.

"Well, I guess I have to make exceptions, considering there's no way to make a sandwich without bread," he retorted. I snickered, taking a bite out of my peanut butter and jelly. Sam, however, continued the conversation.

"You could always consider switching to no meat at all," she said.

"No way!" Tucker fired back.

"Why not! Think about it, Tucker," she said, before launching into a lengthy explanation as to why it would be better for him, the environment, and the world. I chuckled at that, glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that lecture.

I loved my girlfriend, but me and her already decided years ago that it'd be better if we just avoided that topic, and potential argument, all together.

However, watching Tucker and Sam go at it was always fun. I went to take another bit from my PB and J when a chill shot up my spin, and my breath was more visible than normal.

"Guys," I said, dropping my sandwich and jumping to my feet as the white rings appeared around me. Tucker and Sam immediately got serious, knowing full well what that meant.

I quickly glanced down at myself, making sure everything was in order, before looking around for the ghost. See, Mom and Dad, after finding out I was half-ghost and doing all of these dangerous battles, made armor for me. However, sometimes, when I went ghost, one of the armor plates would still be askew from my previous battle.

"Hello," the softest, sweetest voice said from just in front of us. A second later, a girl appeared out of thin air. I immediately studied her. She was only about a few years older than us, with long red hair braided around her crown. She wore a white dress that stopped short just a few inches above her ankles and a large, pink lace scarf. She twirled a parasol, matching the dress, in her hands, and heals adorned with butterflies completed the outfit. There were even white butterflies fluttering around her.

All-in-all, not the most threatening ghost I've ever faced.

"Hi… can we help you?" I asked. She looked up thoughtfully, twirling the parasol more.

"I was just exploring. My name's Melissa. Melissa Foster. And you must be Danny Phantom," she said, looking at me. I smiled slightly.

"Guilty as charged," I said. She frowned slightly at the figure of speech, and I saw the slightest crack in her harmless looks.

For a moment, her grey eyes had flashed blood red. But then she was okay again, a sweet smile gracing her innocent looking face. She even giggled a little.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. I nodded, a little unnerved by the moment of anger at such a common saying.

"Hi. I'm Tucker. Tucker Folly. That's TF, as in 'Too Fine'," Tucker said as introduction, using his favorite pick-up line. I face palmed.

Not only was Tucker hitting on a ghost, but it was one who's _eye's flashed red_.

 _(What can I say. He's dense)_ I thought before looking at Melissa again. There was a kind of horrified look on her face, one mixed with disgust.

"What's wrong baby? Are you a prison warden? Cause surely, I'm your prisoner of love," Tucker said, continuing to try, despite the obvious signs of his failure. This next one caught his attention though.

Melissa's eyes flashed again, but this time stayed red. The butterflies fluttering around her suddenly burst into flame as well. Tucker gasped, taking a step back. Melissa let go of the parasol with one hand, her sharp, perfectly done nails flashing a sickly green.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled, taking a slash at Tucker. I darted forward, pushing him aside and throwing my arm up. Her nails glanced off of the arm guard I wore, and I sent a silent message of thanks to my parents.

I didn't know what was on Melissa's nails, but it didn't look anywhere NEAR healthy.

"You can't just go around attacking people," I snapped at the girl. She looked bored, running a hand through her hair halfway before letting it drop through her fingers.

"Whatever," she said before smiling, her eyes turning grey again. She was suddenly back to the sweet girl we met. Her butterflies even extinguished, and they looked like normal, white butterflies again. I shivered slightly at that.

 _(Okay, that's beyond creepy. Does she have split personality or something?)_

"I'll just go explore somewhere else then!" she said, before disappearing.

"Wait!" I yelled, looking around for her. A moment later, however, I couldn't even sense her. She was truly gone.

"Um, what was that all about?" Sam asked. I turned to my friends. Sam was standing, holding an Ecto-pistol, while Tucker was still sitting back in the snow from where I had pushed him. I shrugged, turning human again.

"No clue," I replied.

"Danny! There you are!" an over thrilled, Hispanic voice suddenly chirped from the entrance to the service stairs. I groaned.

Standing there was my ex-huge crush/kind of ex-girlfriend/stalker fan girl, Paulina Sanchez.

…

A/N: Well, what do you think? Just a taste of… well… _Melissa's_ crazy. Don't worry, you'll see it more!

Poor Danny, having to hide to eat in peace. Too bad everyone keeps finding him!


	4. Chapter 3 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I really don't know how I woke up this morning, considering I didn't go to sleep until about 5:30-6 AM this morning.

I know the "turnabout" in the title pertains to a court case, and this story will have none, but I just can't think of an Ace Attorney title without "Turnabout" being in it… but anyways!

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 3 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 5** **th** **, 10:08 PM**

I wish we had decided to take the train. The bus was packed with people, and while Maya and I had a row of seats to ourselves, poor Trucy was stuck in the row behind us, pressed against the window. Next to her was a large woman holding a baby, her stuff spread out as well. There were a lot of other people on the bus too, some talking on their phones, other kids, and people shouting over each other to talk to their families when they had to sit apart due to there not being enough seats. The person who sat in front of me had his seat a far back as it would go, taking up my leg room and making me even more uncomfortable.

Thankfully, with how late it was, the talking was more subdued, and most of the kids were asleep. Maya had the window seat again, and her feet were against the wall under the glass, her head on my shoulder. I kept my arm wrapped around her, stroking her hair, thankful for her headphones that allowed her to sleep.

"How can she sleep like that?" Trucy asked softly, standing and propping her arms on the back of Maya's seat, looking at me. I shook my head with a small smile.

"You got me. I've seen her curl up in some of the weirdest places and pass out, so I guess this is one of the more normal positions," I replied. Trucy giggled before carefully sitting down again.

"Ow!" she gasped softly. I turned my head, straining my neck to see what happened without disturbing Maya.

"Well, sorry dear. Well when you stood, that block must have rolled into your seat," I heard the voice of the mother sitting next to Trucy say. I shook my head at that.

 _(We'll NEVER be that inconsiderate…)_ I yawned and rested my head on top of Maya's wondering if it'd be possible for me to get some sleep, when one of the babies suddenly let out a shriek, followed by crying.

Almost instantly, every single other baby on the buy woke up, crying. I sighed, sitting up again and glancing down at Maya.

 _(No sleep for the wicked, it seems…)_

"Trucy, do you have your headphones?" I asked, desperate. I haven't had a good night's sleep since getting on the bus, after all. I'd even listen to the Gavinners if I had to.

There was no answer.

"Trucy?" I asked, turning again. I couldn't see her over the seat, of course.

"Well, is that this darling's name?" the mother asked as she rocked her screaming baby, trying to comfort him.

"Uh, yeah?" I said.

"Well, she's listening to those headphones you asked for," the woman said. I wondered it that 'well' was a verbal tic of her's or something.

"Oh. Thanks anyway," I said with a sigh. My own headphones were in my carry-on over my head, so I just rested back against the polyester seat, preparing to sit it out through another sleepless night.

 **February 5** **th** **, 10:57 PM**

I didn't quite have that sleepless night. Somehow, I managed to doze off, and it was while I was dozing off that I felt the bus jerk. My eyes shot open, and I could hear a clanking as the bus limped forward.

"Hm? What's going on?" Maya asked in a sleepy voice. I looked down to see her sitting up, pulling the headphones off.

"I'm not sure," I said before glancing outside. Thankfully, we were in a town. If the bus DID break down, we wouldn't fully be stranded.

The bus limped over to the side of the road before finally coming to an exhausted halt.

Maya and I weren't the only two who woke up. Everyone was stirring at the sudden stop.

"This will just take a minute, guys," the driver said, standing and getting off of the bus. He opened the hood, and through the window, I could see the black smoke the bus coughed up in his face. He stepped back, waving the smoke away, before coming back onto the bus.

"Bad news, guys. The bus broke down."

 _(And here I thought we'd just stopped for food.)_

"I don't think I'll be able to fix it anytime soon, either. However, we're in Amity Park, so there's places for everyone to stay until the bus is back up and working," he said.

"Amity Park? Why does that sound so familiar?" I asked Maya softly. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"What do you mean, Nick!? Amity Park is the home of Danny Phantom!" she squealed. I gasped softly, remember the court case I had worked two years ago, and, more recently, the global disaster Danny had averted not too long after that court case.

"We should look up Fenton Works!" Trucy said brightly. I smiled, carefully standing to grab our carryon bags.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll let us stay there," I said, handing Trucy her bag and swinging mine and Maya's over my shoulder. Maya bit her lip slightly.

"Um, can we get food first?" she asked innocently. I laughed.

"Yes, we can get food first."

…

A/N: And here's another chapter! I don't know why, but I feel like I'm writing better with more description in this one then _The Phantom Turnabout_. Maybe it's because this is more my writing style then _TPT_ was… Either way!


	5. Chapter 4 - 3rd Person

A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry! But here we go!

Enjoy!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 4 – 3_ _rd_ _Person_

 **February 5** **th** **, 11:02 PM**

Melissa floated invisibly through the air, her eyes hungrily drinking in the sites around her. It was a frigid night, being in the middle of winter, and she wasn't used to so much snow when not up in the mountains. She didn't feel the cold, however, thanks to being a ghost.

It had been years, too many for her to count, since she saw anything outside of a jail cell or the ghost zone. She turned and looked up at the stars, adoring the crisp beauty they had only in the winter.

She was just tracing a constellation, Ursa Major, when she heard a loud clanking thunk. Melissa turned and looked down at the road, noticing a bus limping to the side of the road. It wheezed to a halt.

For reasons unknown, she was drawn to the bus. She kept her distance, watching as the short, fat driver got off of the bus and opened the hood. The bus spat out a thick cloud of black smoke, causing the driver to lurch backwards. Melissa gave vent to a bored sigh, thinking it was just curiosity that drew her to the disabled bus, when a very familiar face stepped off the bus.

He was wearing a grey hoody and jeans, rather than his normal blue suit, bus she'd recognize that _ridiculous_ hair anywhere. He turned, taking the hand of the woman in a kimono on the steps behind him, and helping her down. She playfully scolded him, but the man just shrugged with a laugh before leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss.

The butterflies around Melissa burst into flame.

Following behind those two was another young woman, probably only nineteen or twenty. The three grabbed their suitcases from the side of the bus and began walking.

The butterflies around Melissa flew around her faster, their flames bright.

…

A/N: What's Melissa's connection to that trio? What is she going to do? We'll see… hehehe.

Ahem. Anyways. No, Phoenix isn't in his hobo attire from Apollo Justice. But can you imagine riding in an airplane for hours in a suit (even if he did in _PL vs PW_ …), or for DAYS on a bus? Phoenix decided he just wanted to be comfortable.


	6. Chapter 5 - Danny Fenton

A/N: Here's another chapter! Man, I am just pumping these out! I'm on a roll!

You're welcome!

Well, enjoy!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 5 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 5** **th** **, 11:05 PM**

I always enjoyed flying through Amity Park at night, even when it was cold. It allowed me to relax after a busy day of school, ghost hunting, dealing with being a celebrity still going to high school, and the chaos of having parents who were a little… _too_ enthusiastic about me 'extracurricular' activities.

" _See anything?"_ Sam asked through the Fenton Phones. I smiled warmly at her voice. Even after so long of dating her and even longer of knowing her, her voice always made me feel warm.

"No," I replied, only for my breath to look more solid. I sighed softly. "But apparently I sense something," I grumbled. I heard Sam laugh at my grief.

" _Well, where are you?"_ she asked. I looked down.

"Near the Nasty Burger. I'll meet you there," I said, diving down and perching on top of the fifties style sign, staying invisible. In an attempt to compete with the McDonalds that opened on the other side of town, the Nasty Burger decided it would now stay open 24 hours. Nice when I was on a patrol and hungry at one in the morning, but sucked when I wanted privacy.

I didn't have to wait long before Sam rode up on her bike. Long gone were the days of mopeds. Sam now rode a sleek, black Yamaha motorcycle that my mom customized to help with ghost hunting, much to her own parents' distraught.

I floated down with a smirk, landing invisibly behind her on the bike and wrapping my arms around her. She jumped, flipping the visor up on her helmet and looking back at me as I turned visible.

"I hate when you do that," she said, not sounding angry at all. I grinned wider.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing her cheek before floating off of the bike and becoming serious. "Come on, I still sense the ghost. It's close by," I said. She nodded, putting the visor down and punching the gas on her bike. I flew alongside her, keeping my speed in check so she could keep up with me without breaking any motor laws.

It didn't take long to find the ghost. She was floating above a broken down Greyhound bus, a wind I didn't feel whipping her red hair and dress and scarf around. Swirling around her were butterflies that were on fire.

It was Melissa Foster, the ghost from lunch earlier. I angled my flight so that I was flying upwards, my hand closing around the Fenton Thermos hooked onto my belt.

Unfortunately, she turned and saw me coming. With a flick of her hand, she sent the butterflies streaking towards me, etching out a fiery trail in the night sky. I rolled to the side in the air, dodging the butterflies. She frowned at me, her eyes glowing with that dangerous red light, and turned, flying hard and fast away.

"Damn!" I growled, streaking after her.

" _Be careful, Danny!_ " Sam said over the Fenton Phones.

"I will, promise!" I replied, knowing that she was going to follow us at her own pace. As we flew, Melissa's butterflies rejoined her, still on fire. Every now and again, she would send one of those butterflies back at me, and I would dodge. Only one managed to hit me, setting the suit covering my left bicep on fire. I quickly used my Cryogenic abilities to put the fire out, not missing a beat.

The ice did give me an idea though. I began to shoot blasts of ice at her. Unfortunately, she was just as good as I was at dodging attacks.

Finally though, she stopped and turned to look at me, a sweet smile on her bought me up short.

"They won't be leaving any time soon," she said in a voice that matched her smile. I noticed, however, that her eyes still glowed red and the butterflies around her were still on fire.

"Who won't?" I asked, hoping I could talk her out of whatever craziness she was in. She didn't seem like a bad person really. She just had anger issues.

Right?

A pout formed on her lips as she looked down.

"The ones responsible for my death," she said softly. "They were on that broken down bus. It must be fate. I finally find my way out of that scary place to here, at the same time that they arrive in town." She looked up at me. "Will you help me?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. I stared at her, trying to interpret what she meant.

"You were… killed?" I asked. _(It's no wonder she has issues.)_ Melissa hesitated.

"Basically. They framed me and threw me in jail with the death sentence. It was their fault." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

" _Danny, what are you doing?_ " Sam demanded.

"I don't think she's evil, Sam," I replied before looking at Melissa, waiting.

"My ex-boyfriend and his friend… Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey," she snarled. I froze at the names, both shocked and surprised.

 _(No… that can't be right… Mr. Wright and Maya are GOOD people! They helped me! They proved my innocence and found the REAL killer!)_

That's when I remembered a conversation I had with Mr. Wright not too long after I was proven innocent.

He told me about a girl he had dated. She had betrayed him, even tried to kill him, using poison.

She was a Fey, though she didn't know it at first.

"Your name isn't Melissa Foster," I gasped. "You're Dahlia Hawthorne!"

She looked at me sharply, her eyes glowing brighter.

"It looks like I'll have to get rid of you too," she snarled, diving at me, her parasol fluttering to the ground. She grabbed the un-armored part of my arms, my biceps, and drove me to the ground, slamming me into the cement. That didn't hurt as bad as the fiery feeling that flooded my system when her nails bit into my skin.

Belatedly, I remembered the sickly green color of her nails.

I cried out in pain, but forced my foot into her stomach and pushed as hard as I could, throwing her off of me. She frowned at me as I stood.

" _Danny!?"_ Sam called.

"I'm o…" I trailed off, looking at the gas pumps. Suddenly, I knew what Dahlia wanted. "Sam! Evacuate the bus port and surrounding area!" I yelled.

" _What!?_ " she gasped.

"She's going to blow up the port!" I told her, diving forward. Already, I could see one of those butterflies flying towards the gas pumps, glowing bright with fire. I adjusted my course, flying at top speed, about 300 MPH, and put myself between the butterflies and the pumps. The butterfly hit me in the chest, turning into ash against the chest plate Mom insisted I wore.

 _(I really have to remember to thank Mom and Dad for these)_ I thought to myself.

I split myself into two, having finally mastered that ability, and made my clone fight Dahlia, trying to keep her busy, while I kept the fire butterflies away from the pumps. I could feel myself weakening though, thanks to whatever was on her nails and now in my blood stream.

" _Danny, it's all clear!_ " Sam called.

"Good. Are you—NO!" While I was distracted, one of the butterflies got past me and went intangible into the pump. I rocketed away from the pump, pulling my clone back in. Unfortunately, thanks to whatever was in my blood stream, I couldn't get faster than 150 MPH.

"SAM! GET CLEAR!" I yelled.

" _I already—"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **Date: ? Time: ?**

I lifted my head, every inch of my body hurting. I couldn't focus on anything. There was an orange glow all around me.

"Danny!"

Who was that? She sounded like she was underwater. Was I under water? Where was I? What happened?

I noticed a figure moving towards me through the orange glow, and suddenly, I recognized her.

"Sam," I gasped before slipping back into the welcoming arms of nothingness.

…

A/N: And another chapter down! Halfway through this chapter, I remembered that I had Phoenix tell Danny off screen about Dahlia.

Poor Danny. First he nearly falls for Dahlia's manipulative ways (he would have had he not known Phoenix personally), then he gets caught in that explosion!

Don't worry though, he heals fast!


	7. Chapter 6 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Hi guys! Next chapter! Enjoy!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 6 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 5** **th** **, 11:58 PM**

"Do you think they'll be awake?" Maya asked as we walked down the street. After a little bit of searching, we had found a restaurant Maya and Trucy desperately wanted to try, and I wanted nothing to do with.

 _Nasty_ Burger. Why would someone name their food place that? They raved about the food, but I only got myself a cup of soda. I decided I wasn't in the mood for food poisoning.

From there, we asked one of the workers at the counter where Fenton Works was. He was more than willing to tell us.

"I don't know. It is kind of late," I said. She nodded.

"True," she mused.

"What are we going to do in that case?" Trucy asked.

"Find a hotel, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"Hey, is that it?" Maya asked. I looked up at the large apartment building-like structure she was pointing at. On top was a UFO looking thing, and there was a large, neon sign that said 'Fenton Works'.

"I don't know. Maybe we should knock and ask," I said teasingly. Maya pouted at me, smacking my arm, and I laughed.

"Hey, there are lights on!" Trucy said excitedly before darting forward and knocking on the door. Maya and I stepped up onto the stoop behind her just as the door opened. Mrs. Fenton, just as I remembered her, stood in the door way.

"Mr. Wright? Maya?" she said, sounding surprise. I smiled weakly.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton. How have you been?" I asked. She smiled warmly, letting us in.

"Good. It's good to see you again! How long has it been? Two years?" she said. Maya nodded with a huge grin, hugging the older woman.

"Yep! I bet life has gotten busy for you, huh?" she asked, stepping back with a coy smile. Mrs. Fenton laughed at that.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she said, before finally noticing our bags.

"Our bus broke down," I explained.

"Oh. Where were you headed?" she asked.

"Pennsylvania," I said with a smiled. "To visit my family."

"And you didn't take a plane?" she asked, sounding surprised. Maya frowned with a huff, looking away, while Trucy giggled, patting her back. I smiled weakly.

"It's a… long story," I said. Mrs. Fenton nodded in understanding before looking at the three of us.

"Well, of course, you'll stay here, right? Trucy and Maya can take Jazz's room. She's away at college, and you can have the guest room, Mr. Wright," she said. I shook my head with a smile.

"Maya and I can take the guest room," I said, wrapping an arm around her. Maya, with a huge grin, held her left hand out for Mrs. Fenton to see. On the ring finger was the engagement ring, which I had saved up FOREVER for (thankfully Apollo and Athena were very understanding), and the thin, silver wedding band.

"Oh! Congratulations!" she said, hugging us both. I laughed.

"Oh, and Mrs. Fenton? You can just call me Phoenix," I said. She smiled with a nod.

"Then start calling me Maddie, and my husband Jack," she said, before starting slightly.

"Oh! Jack!" she yelled, turning to face the door leading to the kitchen. After a few minutes, the large man who reminded me way too much of a certain detective clad in an orange hazmat suit came out of the kitchen.

"What is it Maddie!? A ghost!?" he demanded, waving a silver and green gun around. I stepped in front of Maya and Trucy protectively, just in case he accidently shot it.

"Jack. Put down the gun and come say hi to our guests," Maddie said soothingly. He stopped, looking at his wife first, before lowering the gun and looking in our direction.

"Mr. Wright!" he boomed, crossing the room quickly and giving me a back breaking hug. Literally. I think I heard something crack.

"N-nice to see you too," I gasped once he finally let me go. I stumbled slightly as I tried to refill my lungs with air. Trucy grinned, catching my arm.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well, our bus broke down, and we remembered you telling us that we should come here if ever we're in Amity Park," Maya explained. I nodded to second her, finally getting my breath back and making sure nothing was broken.

"Oh. Well, you can stay here!" Jack said. Maddie laughed.

"We already discussed that, sweetie," she said.

"Oh," he said, sounding disheartened.

"So where's Danny?" Trucy asked.

"On patrol. He should be getting home soon though," Maddie said thoughtfully. I smiled warmly, remembering how scared Danny had been about his parents finding out his secret.

Seems he had nothing to worry about.

"Well, how about I take our things upstairs?" I said. Maddie smiled.

"Good idea. I'll show you where," she said. I picked up mine and Maya's bags, Trucy following with her own.

She showed us Jazz's room first, then the guest room. I put our bags down on the bed of the guest room, looking around.

"It's probably a little dusty in here. We haven't opened it up in a while," Maddie said, opening the window before going over to the closet, pulling down two thick, warm looking comforters and putting them on the bed next to our bags. I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks. It's nice, and those blankets are much appreciated," I said. She smiled back.

"You're welcome."

We walked down the stairs, Trucy meeting us in the hall and following.

Just as we made it to the first floor landing, the door flew open. In the doorway stood a nineteen year old girl wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a thick leather jacket. There was something red on her hands that looked suspiciously like blood. On her head was a black motorcycle helmet, the kind with a visor.

"Sam!?" Maddie gasped, darting over. "What's wrong? Where's Danny!?" she demanded.

"I-I need help getting him in. He's on my bike, but he's really injured," she said. I stood.

"I'll help," I said. Sam turned to look at me, flipping her visor up and revealing purple eyes outlined in dark eyeliner.

"Mr. Wright?" she said, sounding confused. I shook my head.

"Let's just get Danny in first," I said, following her out to her bike.

Danny was draped over the back of the bike on his stomach, his black hair hiding his face. His red coat was darker in spots, and the smell of blood was coming off of him strongly. I went over, carefully pulling him off the bike. He groaned softly, but it was an involuntary reaction to the pain he must be in. He was fully unconscious.

"Grab his feet," I told Sam, who nodded, doing so. We carried him in, letting Maddie lead us into the kitchen and down the steps into a lab. She had us place him on a padded table, the kind you see in doctor's offices.

"What happened!?" she demanded of Sam as she carefully pulled off the red coat. Danny's shirt, a long sleeved white one with a red tee-shirt over it, didn't show any signs of damage, but there were darker splotches all over the torso area. His jeans had dark red splotches all over them too. I could also see the cuts and bruises on his face. None of them seemed major, though.

"He was caught in an explosion," Sam said as she helped Maddie pull Danny's shirt off. Danny let out another groan.

"What!?" Maddie gasped.

"We were dealing with a ghost, who had these butterflies that were on fire. We were at the bus port, and one of them got into the gas pumps," she explained.

"Is everyone okay?" I gasped. Sam nodded.

"I managed to evacuate everyone. Only Danny was caught in it," she said, looking down at the ghost boy in worry. I looked down at him as well, finding relief in the fact that none of the injuries seemed too bad. He was probably just feeling battered from the force of the explosion's shock wave.

Maddie lifted his arms carefully to look at them from all angles, and something caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to four puncture marks in his tricep. Rather than, blood, a dark, sickly green color seeped out of them. Maddie grabbed a cotton swab and got some of the liquid on it, carefully putting his arm back onto the table, and walking over to a machine. Sam, having removed her helmet to reveal her shoulder length black hair, grabbed the first aid kit and began working on the cuts on Danny's chest.

I walked over to Danny's other arm and carefully lifted it, finding the same marks in the same spot on this arm.

"It's on both of his arms," I told Maddie, who was staring at the screen she was working at. Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly turned to Sam.

"You didn't get hit with this, did you?" she demanded. Sam, confused, shook her head.

"No. I wasn't near the fighting, actually," she said. Maddie nodded, looking at Danny.

"Thank goodness he already has so much Ectoplasm in his system," she sighed.

"Why? What is it?" I asked, gently laying Danny's arm down again.

"It's an ecto-based poison. It weakens ghosts while it's in their system but… to humans, it's deadly."

"And to Danny?" I asked, remembering that he was half-ghost, half-human.

"Like I said, it's a good thing he has so much Ectoplasm. It's only effecting him like it would a ghost," she explained, coming back over to help Sam. I let out a small sigh of relief. I didn't really know Danny that well, but I had defended him in court, and when I defend someone in court who is innocent, I seemed to develop a bond with them.

Danny was no exception.

"I'll go let everyone upstairs know," I said, turning towards the steps.

"Alright. And thanks, Mr. Wright," Sam said. I smiled and nodded, heading up the steps.

…

A/N: So yeah. I tried to describe their new outfit choices (it has been quite a while since the show, after all), while not making it too over bearing. Since Sam is older and now drive a motorcycle now, I figured she traded in her skirt for a pair of black jeans. I'll try to draw pictures of them sometime soon so you all can see!

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 7 - Danny Fenton

A/N: New chapter! At this rate, I might finish this tonight…

DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT!

So, just in case any of you didn't catch it, Melissa Foster was the name Dahlia Hawthrone used the first time you meet her, in the first case of the third game.

Here we go! Enjoy!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 7 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 6** **th** **, 9:06 AM**

' _Beep. Beep. Beep._ '

I groaned softly, turning my head slightly, wishing the beeping would stop.

' _Beep. Beep. Beep._ '

It was soft, but my head throbbed in time with it. Another groan escaped me, and I finally forced my eyes open. Rather than the light blue ceiling of my bedroom, I was staring up at the darker blue tiles of the lab's ceiling. A moment later, I realized that the beeping was a heart monitor I was attached to. I rolled my head to the side, studying the monitors next to me.

' _Minor cuts and bruises all over which healed overnight, deeper tissue bruises that'll take a little longer to heal, and non-fatal Ecto-poisoning, injected into the triceps. It should be flushed from his system by the end of the night._ _Slight concussion._ '

I smiled slightly, shaking my head. Mom insisted on keeping a medical record for me when I got injured, just in case an old injury didn't heal or something. Carefully, I pushed myself up to a sitting position. I felt a few twinges here and there, but not as bad as it would be if I was human. That would be the deep tissue bruising that had been on the report. Glancing down at myself, I saw that I was only in my boxers. I shook my head, turning ghost. Who knew who was upstairs, and I really didn't like walking around only half dressed. Carefully pulling off the different wires, I stood and walked upstairs, thankful I was steady, despite the slight, throbbing headache pounding away in my skull. Mom met me at the top of the stairs, her eyes huge. However, seeing me awake and moving around, she relaxed. I smiled.

"Sorry, Mom," I said, knowing why she worried. After all, I just seemingly flat lined…

"I really wish you'd call up to us before detaching the heart monitor," she gently scolded, before hugging me carefully. "How do you feel?"

"Good. A little sore, and I have a headache. I'm going to go get dressed," I said. She nodded, watching as I turned intangible and floated up through the ceiling. As I pulled out a long sleeved red shirt and a white tee-shirt, I absently turned human, thinking about what happened last night.

I had been fighting that ghost, Melissa Foster? No, that wasn't right… was it? I hesitated, holding my shirt, trying to think. I knew her name wasn't Melissa, but I couldn't remember her real name, probably thanks to the concussion.

Great.

Either way, one of her butterflies-on-fire made it past me and into the gas pump. I think Sam had said she managed to get everyone clear, but… did she!? I yanked the shirts over my head, pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans, and dove through the ground intangibly again. I knew my cell would be in the lab, and I needed to call Sam.

Mom was in the lab when I got back down there. I darted over to the table where my stuff was and searched for my phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming over.

"I need to call Sam. There was an explosion, and I don't know if she—"

"Whoa, whoa Danny, calm down!" she said, taking my shoulders and gently pulling me away from the table. "Sam is fine. She's the one who bought you home last night," she said. I took a deep breath, nodding.

"Oh."

"Besides, even if you did call, she wouldn't answer. She's in school now," Mom reminded me. My shoulders slumped a little more in relief.

"That's right." I looked up at Mom. "Guess I'm missing today, huh?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Mom laughed at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me upstairs to the kitchen.

"Let's get you some breakfast," she said. My stomach growled in agreement, making us both laugh.

The kitchen was a lot more crowded than I thought it would be. Since Jazz went off to college, it had just been me, Mom, and Dad. Now, there was three extra people.

"It's good to see you finally awake, Danny," the man said first. I grinned.

"Mr. Wright? Maya? Trucy! What are you all doing here?" I asked, going over. Maya hugged me in a tight-but-careful away, with Trucy doing the same.

"We were taking a bus to Pennsylvania when it broke down," Mr. Wright explained, shaking my hand once his daughter let me go. My eyes widened slightly, thinking back to the ghost from last night.

"The ghost I fought last night, I think she… she had something against you…" I trailed off, putting a hand to my head as I sat at the table. The headache seemed to get worse the more I tried to focus on the details of my encounter with… Melissa last night. "I just… can't remember…" I shook my head. Phoenix frowned slightly.

"I don't know. Why would a ghost have something against me?" he asked.

"Except Walker," Maya said brightly. I chuckled at that.

"This ghost definitely wasn't Walker. So, your bus broke down, and you decided to come here?" I asked, reaching towards the plate of pancakes. After a plate of spaghetti attacked me last year, Mom finally gave up on inventing faster way to cook things, thankfully. And surprisingly, she was a brilliant cook normally.

"Basically!" Maya said brightly. I glanced over at her and stopped, my pancake only halfway to my plate. It slid off the fork and hit the table with a soft _plop_ , but I was still staring at the plate in front of Maya.

I knew she was a big eater. After all, we stayed with her for about two or three weeks. But her plate was TOWERING with pancakes.

Maya noticed my staring and blushed, before finally looking at Mr. Wright.

"Can we just tell them, Nick!? Please?" she asked. Trucy snorted into her glass of milk, while Mr. Wright rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know, Maya. We haven't even told my parents yet," he said, letting his hand drop. I caught the flash of metal off of a ring on his ring finger, and realized that was his left hand. That hadn't been there two years ago.

 _(Wait a minute…)_ I quickly turned and looked at Maya's left hand. There, on her left hand ring finger was a pair of rings.

"You two are married!? When did this happen?" I asked. Mr. Wright grinned, wrapping an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"About a year ago," he said, giving Maya a loving squeeze. I smiled at the two.

"I told you you two make a cute couple," I teased, earning blushes from the two of them.

"Anyways!" Maya turned back to Mr. Wright. "Common, why not? They don't even know who your parents are, and if we're staying with them…" she trailed off, only for Trucy to pipe up.

"They deserve to know why you're eating them out of house and home?" she asked brightly. Maya nodded.

"Yeah, what she said!" she said, pointing at Trucy. I couldn't help but wonder if Maya had adopted Trucy. That'd be weird.

"Well…" Mr. Wright bit his lip in thought for a moment before shrugging with a sigh. "Why not?" he said, taking Maya's hand with a smile. "Do you want to tell them?" he asked.

"Yes!" She said brightly, before turning to face us. "I'm pregnant!" she said. Mom gasped softly, standing and going over to hug her. I smiled warmly.

"Congratulations," I said. Mr. Wright smiled at me.

"Thanks. She's two months along. We were heading to Pennsylvania to tell my parents," he explained. Mom pulled back from Maya to look at Mr. Wright.

"You're parents live in Pennsylvania?"

…

A/N: Okay, so I'm sure quite a few of you called this. It's true, Maya's pregnant and expecting! That's the whole reason they were going to visit Phoenix's parents.

Also, seems like Danny made his normal, swift recovery. And nearly had a heart attack, but, well, you know. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Phoenix about the ghost, which is why Danny's a little fuzzy on some details right before the explosion, due to a knock on the head.

With how I am with these two characters, it's a good thing they both have hard heads!

Onto the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Here we go again!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 7 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 6** **th** **, 11:04 AM**

"So you're saying the bus port is totally gone, and that all the buses there blew?" I asked, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. Danny and I were sitting in the living room, talking, while Trucy showed off her magic for Maddie, Jack, and Maya. Danny nodded, resting back into the cushions of the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"Well, they probably towed your bus back there to fix it, so… you're kind of stuck here, unless you decide to take the train or a plane," Danny explained. I sighed, shaking my head.

"There aren't any open seats on the train for about a week, I tried, and with how air sick Maya was getting, I think she'd gut me if I suggested plane again," I said. Danny chuckles at the thought before shrugging.

"Mom and Dad probably wouldn't mind you staying here you know," he said. I smiled.

"Hopefully not," I said, deciding to talk to Maddie earlier. We sat in silence for a little bit longer before I grinned at him.

"How's it feel, not having to hide the fact that you're Danny Phantom?" I asked. Danny stiffened slightly before looking over at me with a chuckle.

"I forgot you knew before everyone else. Thanks for not telling anyone, Mr. Wright," he said. I waved it away.

"No worries. Also, you know you can call me Phoenix, right?" I said. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"So I have to go from calling you Mr. Wright to Phoenix Wright?" he asked.

"No, just Phoenix," I corrected, confused.

"Just Phoenix."

"Right," I said.

"So you want me to call you Phoenix Wright."

"No, Phoenix."

"Phoenix."

"Right."

"Why do you keep changing it?" Danny demanded, much to my confusion. Then I noticed the mischievous look in his eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitching. I then realized my mistake.

"Just call me Phoenix," I said.

"Phoenix?" Danny repeated, innocently.

"Correct," I said, enunciating the word. Danny burst into laughter at that, and I shook my head.

Exact wording was my thing. It was one of the ways I caught lying witnesses. I couldn't believe a seventeen year old kid managed to one-up me when it came to exact wording.

I then shrugged. Whatever. It was kind of funny. I leaned back, resting against the back of the chair, waiting for the ghost boy to stop laughing, when all of a sudden, the Steal Samurai theme song began playing from my phone.

Every time I got a new phone, Maya always got her hands on it and changed the ringtone to this song.

And no one would tell me how to change it either. Jerks, all of them.

I pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID.

" _Mom_ "

"I'm going to take this outside," I told Danny, who was still chuckling at his own wit. He nodded with a smile, and I shook my head at him.

"It wasn't really that funny," I said, grabbing my jacket from where it hung next to the door and pulling it on, stepping outside as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said.

" _Hey sweetie! How's the bus ride going?"_ my mom asked from the other end of the line. I smiled slightly ah hearing her voice.

Mom was one of a kind. She was sweet and caring, and a little on the flaky side. She was also the best cook in the world and listened to the Gavinners and other bands like them. Dad was also caring and kind. He enjoyed gambling, but never for money. No, he played Poker, blackjack, and all kinds of other games like that for prizes, or chips and cookies when he was with his friends. It was actually from Dad that I learned how to play Poker and how to bluff. He admitted to me once, though, that half the time he bluffed, he had no idea what he was doing, only to have a sudden epiphany on what to do. His favorite saying, after all, was 'fake it until you make it'.

It was then that I realized just how like my dad I was…

"Didn't you get my voicemail, Mom? The bus broke down, so we're kind of stuck in Amity Park right now," I explained.

" _Oh, you know me, sweetie. I forgot the pin to get into my voicemail again, so I have to call them and change it yet again,"_ Mom said.

"Um, Mom, you made it my birthday," I reminded her.

" _Oh yeah!_ " she said, having a light bulb moment. I face palmed at that.

"Why don't you just write it down?" I asked, sitting on the steps of the stoop, only to jump up right away. It was COLD!

" _Sweetie, it's called a security code for a reason you know,_ " Mom said. " _What if someone found it?_ "

"Oh right. Of course. How silly of me," I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

" _So you're in Amity Park? What's it like?_ " Mom asked. I smiled, walking around the block Fenton Works was on as I explained. She asked all kinds of questions, which I ans red, until suddenly, movement caught my attention. I looked up and gasped, the blue phone slipping from my hand and dropping to the ground, where it broke with a small crash, the back and battery popping off.

Floating in the air, glaring at me, was the woman who had once been of my dreams, but now haunted my nightmares. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of her personally in eleven years, yet here she was, staring me down.

"Dahlia?" I asked, my voice cracking with surprise… and fear.

"Oh Feenie, is that how you're going to greet me?" she said, tipping her head to the side with that angelic smile that once made my heart melt. She shrugged, turning away.

"W-wait! What do you want?" I demanded. She turned slightly, just enough for me to see one red, glowing eye under the rim of the parasol.

"Catch me to find out," she said, before suddenly shooting into the air.

"WAIT!" I yelled, taking off after her. Car slammed on their brakes and laid on their horns as I ran out into the street, but thankfully, I wasn't hit.

The logical, part of my mind knew this was a trap. However, that didn't matter.

Dahlia was planning something. Something that could hurt Trucy. Something that would definitely hurt Maya.

Something that would hurt our baby.

I pushed myself harder in an attempt to keep up with the ghost who was flying ahead of me. I had to know what she was up to.

She lead me on for a while, through woods until we reached the edge of a cliff. About half a mile away, there was another cliff.

Stretched between the two cliffs was a rickety old, wooden bridge. I inched closer to the edge and glanced down, aware of where Dahlia was the entire time. A ribbon of blue snaked its way along the bottom of the ravine.

It was nothing like the swift moving Eagle River.

I froze, everything suddenly clicking into place.

The date.

The river.

The bridge.

I looked up at Dahlia where she stood.

"The Dusky Bridge incident? When everything happened at Hazakura Temple? Hate to break it to you, Dahlia, but you're off by a day." Dahlia giggled, tsking me.

"Uh, uh, Feenie. I won't tell you anything unless you catch me." She landed lightly in the middle of the bridge and waited to see what I would do.

…

A/N: Uh-oh! What will Phoenix do?

By the way, I will have a story featuring Phoenix's parents in the future people, don't worry! And I loved Danny's leg pulling with Phoenix. That just made me giggle.


	10. Chapter 9 - Danny Fenton

A/N: And yet another!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 9 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 6** **th** **, 12:08 PM**

Despite Mom and Dad telling me I shouldn't ghost hunt for at least another day, I immediately knew something was very wrong when I sensed the ghost. Phoenix had stepped out a few moments ago to talk on the phone, and now there was a ghost in the area. Glancing around quickly as I stood, I turned ghost once I saw the coast was clear, glancing down, I noticed the armor plates askew, forcing to fix them as I flew intangibly outside. A few feet down the road, laying on the sidewalk, was Phoenix's blue phone. I picked it up, surprised, and glanced around.

"Phoenix!?" I called. Just then, Maya threw open the door, looking around, a phone to he ear.

"I-I don't know where he is!" she gasped into the mouth piece.

"Whoa Maya, what's wrong?" I asked, darting over. Maya looked at me with huge eyes before seeing what was left of the phone in my hand.

"Mrs. Wright just called. She had been talking to Nick when he suddenly hung up," she explained. I nodded.

"I just sensed a ghost. Maybe he went after it, I don't know. I'll find him though, okay?" I said. Maya nodded, and I smiled slightly at him. "Just… go back inside… and cover for me, okay?" Before she had a chance to answer, I turned and shot into the air, determined to find Phoenix.

I managed to tack the ghost to the woods on the outskirts of town, and froze when I saw what was happened. Melissa… no… _Dahlia!_ Dahlia was floating over a bridge, facing Phoenix, who stood just before the bridge.

"The Dusky Bridge incident? When everything happened at Hazakura Temple? Hate to break it to you, Dahlia, but you're off by a day," Phoenix said. His voice was calm, even mocking almost, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. Dahlia must have seen it too, because she let out a giggle before tsking the man in front of her.

"Uh, uh, Feenie. I won't tell you anything unless you catch me." She landed lightly in the middle of the old, rickety bridge, watching Phoenix.

 _(Feenie?)_

"After all," Dahlia said after another moment. "I'm sure you would want to know what plans I have for your… _precious_ _family_."

That got Phoenix's attention. He all but _sprang_ from the bank, landing in a full run down the bridge, sending it rocking wildly. Then it was like everything was suddenly in slow motion.

Phoenix was inches from Dahlia, his outstretched fingers just brushing her arm, when a blood chilling evil smirk crossed her face, and her eyes flashed red. Then he and the bridge simply… vanished, sending Phoenix plummeting towards the river below.

"NO!" I yelled, diving after the man, who just had a wide-eyed, surprised look on his face. I managed to catch him around then middle and curve my dive so that I was rising. Once at the top, I put him on the bank, away from the cliff.

"Are you okay?" I demanded.

"She's going to do something to hurt Maya!" was his only response. I frowned, turning to face the ghost.

"You wanted to trap them here in Amity Park, didn't you? That's why you blew up the bus port," I said. She ran her fingers through her hair, a bored look on her face.

"I'm surprised you're not dead," she said, totally ignoring the question. "After all, this poison is pretty lethal to humans," she mused, looking at her nails. I smirked.

"Lucky for me I'm not full human," I said, before suddenly lunging at her. She dodged, slashing at my leg with her deadly nails. I turned my legs into my ghostly tail before she could touch me, though, letting her hand pass harmlessly through. She gasped softly, off balance and surprised. Before she could respond, I turned my legs back to normal and swung my foot around, slamming the top of my foot into the side of her heat. It connected with a solid _thunk_ , causing her to recoil and drop the parasol. She held her head, as though in pain, and let out a sob.

"How could you be so mean!?" she whimpered. I hesitated before floating closer.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I said, reaching forward to comfort her.

"No! Don't! It's a trick!" Phoenix yelled. I ignored him, floating closer.

Once I reached forward to place my hands on her shoulders, her head snapped up, her eyes blowing brilliant red. She lashed forward with her hands, her deadly nails aimed right at my face.

I smirked and caught her wrists, holding them tight. She gasped in surprise before trying to pull away.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I don't think so," I said, letting my ice powers overcome me, turning my green eyes to a chilly blue color. A frost crept from where I held her hands, creeping up over her hands and down her arms. She gasped, struggling as hard as she could. I didn't let go. I knew I wasn't at full strength, and her nails were deadly. I couldn't afford to be hit by those again.

"I said let me GO!" she yelled, this time lashing out with her foot. I gasped, pain suddenly flaring in my lower stomach, instinctually letting go of her and curling into a ball, holding my stomach.

"Cheap shot!" I wheezed, clearly hearing my voice in a few octaves higher then it normally was.

It wasn't my stomach she had kicked.

"Ow…" Phoenix mumbled and, glancing over, I saw him cringe, his hands moving protectively over himself.

"Hey! Melissa! Eat this!" a welcomingly familiar voice yelled. A large blast of green shot past me and slammed into Dahlia's stomach before she could move. With a surprised and pained squeal, she shot into the trees on the opposite bank from Phoenix. I weakly managed to float over to where he stood, and let myself float to the ground, still holding my stomach.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked sympathetically.

"Yeah…" I said, my voice still too high. "And… for the record… I already knew it was a trap." I cleared my throat a few times, forcing my voice into its normal register, before forcing myself to stand up straight and look into the direction of our savior.

"All better?" Sam asked, putting the Fenton Bazooka over her shoulder. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said, going over and hugging her.

"Good. No more scares like that. Got it!?" she demanded. I laughed at that.

"Got it."

A/N: Okay, here you go! Poor Danny! At least, despite how painful that one is, it was a lot faster to recover from then anything else he's taken so far in this story… heh… hehe…

Taking a break for now! You might get another chapter later tonight, or you might not. Depends on the mood I'm in!

Until then!


	11. Chapter 10 - 3rd Person

A/N: Hey guys! Did anyone else have issues getting on Fanfiction last night? It was giving me Error 503 or something like that. Either way, I can get on now, so I guess all's well that ends well.

Here's the next chapter! Things even more serious are about to go down…

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 10 – 3_ _rd_ _Person_

 **February 7** **th** **, 12:01 AM**

Dahlia stared at the happy couple in the bed in front of her. Phoenix had an arm draped over Maya, his other arm tucked under the pillow under his head. Maya's back was pressed against Phoenix's chest, one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other hand resting on the pillow next to her hand.

After her defeat in the woods earlier, she knew she'd have to do something a little more drastic. Something to get Maya away from Phoenix. She knew that would be the best way to cut to both of their hearts, and exact her revenge on Mia Fey.

Carefully, she floated down. She'd have to be quick. She flicker her hand, and one of the butterflies fluttered over, landing on Phoenix's nose.

Phoenix muttered in his sleep, rolling slightly onto his back and letting go of Maya to swat at whatever was tickling his nose.

Dahlia swooped down, grabbing Maya, careful not to poison her with her nails – yet – and dove through the floors intangibly, dragging the half awake, very confused woman right into the portal.

By the time Maya was awake enough to realize what was going on and screamed, they were already in the ghost zone.

.

Danny exhausted from his two, very long days, shivered, pulling his blankets tighter around him. He never woke up to see his ghost sense going off.

…

A/N: This chapter… was incredible hard to write.

And I have no idea why.

Oh well. ONTO THE NEXT ONE!

(And no, Dahlia has no clue Maya is pregnant)


	12. Chapter 11 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Here we go! Next chapter!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 11 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 7** **th** **, 8:03 AM**

I yawned, stretching and looking around. Yesterday, after Sam came and shot Dahlia away from Danny, we had come back to Fenton Works. Tucker had come over as well, and those three hung out. Meanwhile, Maya, Trucy, and I had went for a walk to see if our bus really had blown up.

As luck would have it, of course it had.

Thankfully, the Fentons said they would let us stay here for as long as we needed.

I let out another yawn and looked over, finding Maya missing.

 _(Probably in the bathroom. Or eating.)_ I thought with a warm smile, finally getting out of bed. Speaking of the bathroom…

I got out of bed, running my fingers through my spikes in an attempt to straighten them, and went into the hallway, just in time to see Trucy come out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel and holding her toothbrush.

 _(Eating, then.)_ "Morning sweetie," I said. She smiled back.

"Morning Daddy," she said as she disappeared into one of the rooms. Once I was done in the bathroom, I returned to the guest room and got dressed, pulling on a comfy pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, and walked downstairs. Maddie was sitting on the couch, tinkering with some invention or another.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, Phoenix. Maya still asleep?" she asked, pausing in her work and looking up. I froze mid-step towards the kitchen.

"No…" I said slowly, turning to look at the woman. "And she wasn't in the bathroom. She hasn't come downstairs?"

"No. I haven't seen her since you two went to bed last night," Maddie said, sounding just as confused as I felt. She put the machine aside and stood, glancing up the stairs like Maya would just appear there.

I just stood in the middle of the living room, hearing a roaring in my ears. I had a sinking suspicion of what happened.

 _(We should have found Dahlia yesterday after she flew into those trees. We should have trapped her in the Fenton Thermos. We… We should have done SOMETHING!)_

"Who activated the ghost portal!?" Jack yelled as he came up the steps from the basement. Maddie looked in his direction.

"No one, why?" she asked.

"Dahlia did," I said. Both of the Fenton's turned and looked at me.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Dahlia… she's the ghost Danny's been dealing with since the night we came into town. She's… well, I've dealt with her before when she was being channeled," I explained, not wanting to go into detail about our past with her. "I think she kidnapped Maya last night. Don't you guys have ghost alarms!?" I demanded, my worry for Maya making my angry at them.

"We do, but…" Jack said, trailing off.

"We can't get them to ignore Danny. In fact, they seem to only go off when he's around," Maddie explained. "And we can't encase the house in a Ghost Barrier. We've tried, but it makes it hard for Danny to get out there quickly to take care of any rogue ghosts."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"We don't even know if it was Dahlia who took Maya. Or, at least, that they went into the Ghost Zone," a voice said from behind me. I jumped slightly and looked over, finding a very worried Trucy standing there.

"We can check," Maddie said, an urgent tone in her voice. "Come on." She lead us through the kitchen and into the basement lab, walking right over to a computer and tapping quickly on the keyboard. I looked at the monitor, realizing it was a feed from a security camera in the basement. It re-winded quickly until, around midnight, there was a flash of movement.

"There!" I said, pointing at the monitor. Maddie paused it and zoomed in on the movement, using some kind of technique to make the zoomed in picture sharper.

Although they were see-through, making it hard to make out details, I recognized the two women.

Dahlia, dragging Maya behind her, and diving through the portal.

"She did take her…" I said softly, feeling sick.

"Where's Danny?" Trucy asked, looking at Maddie.

"School…" she replied in worry. I took a deep breath, turning to look at the portal.

"I can't wait for him. I need to go save her!" I said.

 _(Today. Of all days. She did wait until the anniversary of Misty's death…)_

Before I could even take a step, Maddie grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Phoenix," she said. I turned and frowned at her.

"Let me go!" I snapped, going to pull my arm free. Maddie held on tighter though.

"I will. Just listen to me for a minute," she replied. I looked at her, not wanting to waste anymore time. That footage was around midnight, which means Maya's already been there for a while. Who knows what Dahlia's already done to her…

"Now that I have your attention," Maddie said, shaking her head at me. "You're going to need equipment. Some to find Maya, because the Ghost Zone is a massive place, and weapons to take on any ghosts you come across who will attack you." She gently pulled me over to a table. "Have you ever shot a gun?"

"No," I said. She sighed softly, but nodded.

"Alright, here." Maddie quickly gave me a crash course in shooting the Ecto-pistol before leading me over to a vehicle they called the Specter Speeder.

"I don't have a driver's license," I told them.

"Oh, driving this baby is easy!" Jack said, slapping the side of the Speeder affectionately, before popping it open. I climbed in and stared at the dash in front of me.

There were so many buttons and switches. Way more than any car I had ever been in. How would I learn to drive this!?

"You push that to go forward, that to stop, you steer with this, this is your windshield wipers, just in case you get Ectoplasm on the windshield…" Jack kept explaining what everything did, but it all began to run together, making it basically impossible for me to remember.

"Jack," Maddie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How about we just give him the manual?"

"Good idea!" Jack boomed, turning and grabbing a book. My eyes grew wide as I stared at it.

It was even bigger than any of the Law Books I studied in college…

"I'm coming too!" Trucy said, going to climb up into the Specter Speeder.

"No, Trucy," I said. She looked up at me, hurt. "It's too dangerous, sweetie. Dahlia already as one of my girls. I don't want you to be in danger too."

"But, Daddy," she said, her shoulder's slumping.

"Please, Trucy."

She hesitated before sighing, looking down.

"Alright."

I turned the key in the ignition and took a deep breath, carefully easing the gas pedal down and steering the Speeder into the portal, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

…

I have a funny scene including Phoenix, the manual, and the Speeder in his next chapter. And the security camera was installed AFTER Phantom Planet, which is how they never caught Danny changing into his ghost side before that.

Well, ONTO THE NEXT ONE!


	13. Chapter 12 - Danny Fenton

A/N: Okay, maybe I'll finish the story today… except that me and my mom are rocking to different music while I write, so… this chapter is taking forever to write, haha!

AGAIN, DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT!

Here's the next chapter!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 11 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 7** **th** **, 9:32 AM**

I sighed softly, listening as Lancer talked about some math equation or another, balancing the tip of my pencil on my finger.

 _(Seriously, is Lancer like, the only teacher in this school?)_

"Mr. Fenton, do you know the answer?" Lancer asked. I looked up from where I was staring into space.

"Uh…" I studied the problem on the board. "X equals 53?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" he asked. I smiled slightly. Leave it to Lancer to not give me special treatment due to me being Danny Phantom. It was actually kind of refreshing.

"Telling you," I said, making sure not to add the questioning infliction to my voice.

"Well, you're wrong," he said before looking at the someone else. I just smiled slightly to myself with a shrug.

 _(Oh well.)_

Just as I went to go back to my balancing act with my pencil, I felt a chill up my spin, and my ghost sense went off.

"Mr. Lancer!?" I called, raising my hand. He turned, saw the urgent look on my face, and nodded. I darted out from behind my desk, just phasing through the closed door as I went ghost.

Then again, there are some perks to everyone knowing I was Danny Phantom.

I quickly searched the school, looking for the ghost. It had to be Dahlia. Or the Box Ghost, but every other ghost has been pretty quiet since the Disasteroid incident. After all, Vlad wasn't around to egg them on anymore.

Not finding the ghost anywhere in the school, I phased up through the ceiling until I reached the roof.

It wasn't Dahlia, or the Box Ghost, or any other ghost I'd ever seen before. She was taller, maybe about taller than Phoenix, with long, dark brown hair. She wore a business like black skirt suit (well, the style was business like; her boobs hanging out of the top was not), white heels, and a yellow scarf. It was the Magatama hanging around her neck, visible under the scarf, that caught my attention. That, and the kind smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mia Fey," she said. I gasped softly.

"You're the one Dahlia mentioned! You're a friend of Phoenix's, right?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"More like his sister-in-law now," she said. I smiled slightly at that.

"Maya's sister."

"Right. But I'm not here to talk about that right now," she said, a serious look coming over her face. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Maya. Dahlia kidnapped her last night and took her to the Ghost Zone. Phoenix went after them in that thing your parents call the… Specter Speeder?"

"What!? Why didn't I sense her?" I gasped.

"I don't know, but we need to go find them. I can lead you to where they're at," she said. I nodded, flying after her.

.

Mom, Dad, and Trucy were in the lab when we got there.

"Is he already in there?" I demanded, surprising the three of them. Spotting Mia, Dad grabbed one of his many Ecto-Weapons, pointing it her. "Wait!" I yelled, quickly moving in front her.

"M-Mia?" Trucy asked, surprised.

"Danny? What's going on?" Mom asked. I frowned, knowing we had to hurry.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mia, Maya's sister. She told me about Maya being kidnapped and Phoenix going in after her. He already left, didn't he?" I asked. Mom nodded.

"Yeah, a few hours ago," she said. I nodded, looking over at Mia.

"Let's go," I said. Mia nodded, a determined look on her face, and the two of us flew into the Ghost Zone.

…

A/N: One of the short chapters that's not a 3rd person one for a bit, but important!

I don't know why, but I'm having a hard time writing Mia's characters… oh well, sorry people!

Also, I couldn't see Lancer giving Danny special treatment... just saying...

ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 13 - 3rd Person

A/N: Next chapter! Sorry about how long this one took (compared to the rest of the chapters), but I was hanging out with my mom and running errands yesterday. But, here we go with this one!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 13 – 3_ _rd_ _Person_

 **Date: ? Time: ?**

Maya wrapped her arms around herself, looking at her surroundings. She was trapped in an all too familiar icy cave, with only a block of ice to sit on. In front of her was a set of icy stairs, leading up to what she knew would be a barred door.

Although she knew she was in the Ghost Zone – after all, once Dahlia pulled her through the portal, they never found a different one – Maya knew she'd been at a temple just like this one before, in a room/cave exactly like this.

Hazakura Temple, the 'special training' room.

 _(How is this place in the Ghost Zone?And how am I going to escape…?)_ She stood from the ice block with a shiver, realizing that it wasn't helping her keep warm, and walked around the small cave, trying to remember the little bit of information she's learned about the Ghost Zone.

Suddenly, he stopped, staring at the wall, a coy smile crossing her lips.

"In the Ghost Zone, the humans are the ghosts…" she said, putting her hand against the icy wall.

"Nice try," a voice suddenly said from the steps. Maya jumped and turned, only to find Dahlia floating towards her, her eyes glowing blood red. Maya backed into the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. "I made sure to human proof this cave before putting you in it. We can't have you escape, after all," Dahlia explained with a smirk.

"What are you going to do to me?" Maya asked, putting on a brave face. Dahlia's smirk became even more evil.

"Take my revenge, on both Mia and Phoenix. All in one foul swoop." Dahlia suddenly lashed out, her poisoned nails aiming to scratch Maya across the face. Maya gasped and ducked under the attack, running across the cave and towards the stairs. She could only hope Dahlia hadn't locked the door, thinking she could contain Maya.

No such luck. Maya rattled the door, cursing her luck, before turning to where Dahlia was following after her, giggling that creepy little laugh. A quick glance around showed Maya how screwed she was. The walls on either side of the stairs formed a very narrow passage, making it impossible for her to dodge around the psychotic ghost again.

Once close enough, Dahlia lashed out at her again with those sickly green nails. Maya closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

Micrometers before Dahlia's nails touched the skin of Maya's cheek, Maya's Magatama let off a brilliant flash of green light, throwing Dahlia back and into the wall opposite of Maya.

"What!?" she gasped, pushing herself up. Maya, hearing this, opened her eyes and looked at Dahlia in confusion. Dahlia didn't give Maya time to question it though, before she dove at the young Kurain Master, clawing at her again.

Again, the Magatama flashed before Dahlia could touch her, throwing the ghost backwards once more. Maya, her eyes open this time, saw what happened and, after a moment of surprise, grinned.

"You can't touch me, Dahlia," she said. Dahlia let out a yell of frustration and flew quickly towards the door.

"Fine! Then I'll just leave you here to die, either of starvation of cold. Whichever comes first." With that she yanked open the door at the top of the stairs, went through, and slammed it shut, locking it was five big, green locks that looked just like the red puzzle locks.

Or Psych-Locks.

…

A/N: Here you go! Thank goodness for those Magatamas, right? Who knew what would happen if she didn't have it…

Also, the reason she didn't try Channeling Mia or something is because I imagine, since the body changes when Channeling, a Medium is discouraged from channeling while pregnant, as it is probably really dangerous for the baby.

Just my theory!


	15. Chapter 14 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Here's the next chapter! This one I kept changing. I didn't know how I wanted to write this one…

Hopefully it's okay...

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 13 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 7** **th** **, 10:42 AM**

I bit my lip, balancing the textbook manual on my knees, desperately flipping through for the instructions on the weapons, while steering the Specter Speeder at high speeds around the different random rocks and doors. Chasing me was a large, beast like ghost that I might have accidently bumped the Speeder into.

 _(I think I would have been better walking!)_

Finally, I found the chapter on weapons. The first section was all about safety. I rolled my eyes and quickly flipped through the pages, trying to find something useful, forgetting for the moment to watch where I was going. Thankfully, we were just darting though the rocks, like a ghost.

 _BANG!_

The Speeder jerked as the beast swatted it, throwing the book from my lap and sending me forward, landing with the steering wheel against my stomach.

"Ow…"

"Well, well, Mr. Wright. Driving without a license? That's against the rules."

My head snapped up, and I found myself face-to-face with the ghost who had pretended to be a prosecutor. Well, maybe not face-to-face, per say. The windshield was between us, but still.

"Walker," I said, sitting back slightly. There was a roar from behind me as well from the beast that had been chasing me.

Throwing caution to the wind, I started jabbing buttons and flipping switches like a crazy person. All kinds of things happened.

The windshield wipers started. Music started blaring. Ten different radar like screens popped up.

Fortunately, the guns popped out and started shooting at both Walker and the beast.

Unfortunately, the top popped open, and my seat was suddenly ejected, shooting me out of the Specter Speeder and into the Ghost Zone.

Not being buckled to my seat, I fell off of it before the parachute deployed, meaning I had nothing to soften my fall. I landed, hard, on one of the many random floating rocks, winded. However, I managed to sit up just enough to watch the Speeder speed off. The beast shot after it, intent on its revenge on the thing that had bumped into it. Walker watched after the two before turning back to me with a smirk.

"Well, Mr. Wright. You're a man of the law. What do we do for those who break it?" Walker asked, a sadistic smirk on his face. I frowned up at him, slowly standing. Just being winded was the extent of damage from being ejected by the Specter Speeder, thankfully. As I straightened up, I felt something hard in my hoodies pocket.

 _(The Ecto-Pistol!)_

I pulled it out, aiming it at Walker. He froze, staring at the gun, before a slow grin crossed his face.

"Go ahead. Shoot." He held his arms open, invitingly. I hesitated. It just didn't seem right. Yes, I was in the Ghost Zone, and Walker was already dead, but I couldn't imagine shooting someone who was unarmed. In the short time that we knew each other, Walker must have seen that about me.

"I knew it," he said, confirming my thoughts. However, before he even took two steps forward, something large, black and green tackled Walker with a snarl. I stumbled back, putting more distance between myself, Walker, and the monster.

The monster pinned Walker down, and I got a good look at him.

It was a werewolf. In a green hoodie.

 _(What in the world? Did I hit my head or something…?)_

The wolf looked up at me.

"Homaj?" he asked.

"Uh… what?" was my intelligent reply. Walker frowned and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him off. The werewolf looked between me and Walker, and seemed to notice the gun for the first time.

"Amiko de Danny Phantom!" he said, sounding almost excited, before _diving at me_. My eyes widened, and I tried to move to the side, but he caught me around the middle and took off, quickly running away from Walker. I struggled, trying to get free, and dropped the Ecto-Pistol in the process.

 _(I'm so dead.)_

After a bit longer, the werewolf finally stopped and carefully put me down.

"Sekura nun," he said with a big, toothy smile at me. I hesitated. While I didn't understand what he said, I did recognize the tone.

He was trying to reassure me.

He studied me for a moment before putting a hand on his chest. "Wulf." He said slowly, before frowning a bit. "Friend… of… Danny Phantom."

I stared at him for a moment before smiling at that, putting a hand on my chest as well, now that I knew he wasn't going to eat me. Danny didn't make friends with man eating ghosts… right? "Phoenix. I'm also friends with Danny," I said slowly. Wulf's face lit up, and he licked me, like an over excited dog.

 _(Okay, I can do without all that…)_

"Vi perdis?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't understand. Sorry…" I said, looking down in thought. I heard Wulf huff, before sniffing me.

"I… help… you?" he asked. I looked up at him again, watching that large nose twitch, before getting an idea.

"Please? I'm looking for my wife." I quickly pulled the locket from around my neck and opened it. Before it held a picture of Trucy. Now it was a picture from mine and Maya's wedding, with Trucy in between us. Wulf took the locket, carefully, and looked at the picture before pointing to Maya questioningly. I nodded, and he put the locket against his nose, taking a deep sniff before grinning, handing it back to me.

"Akiri sur!" he said, lowering down and motioning to his back. Guessing that he told me to climb up, I carefully did so.

As soon as I was settled, he took off, running even faster than before.

…

A/N: No, I do not know Esperanto. Google Translate does. I wanted Walker to make an appearance, consider he was such a big part of _The Phantom Turnabout_ , but I didn't want him to steal the show from Dahlia either. I feel this was a good compromise.

Also, Walker and Wulf were fighting before Phoenix got there.

Well, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	16. Chapter 15 - Danny Fenton

A/N: Next chapter, coming right up!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 14 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 7** **th** **, 10:50 PM**

I followed Mia through the Ghost Zone, my sense of urgency growing the longer it took to find Maya and Phoenix.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked Mia for the third time since we entered the Ghost Zone. She stopped, causing me to run into her.

"Yes. I know where I'm going. Now will you PLEASE stop asking me that?" she said, turning to look at me. I backed up a little, holding my hands up in defense.

"Sorry, sorry. I just… I'm worried, and I know how the Ghost Zone is," I said. Mia sighed, rubbing her forehead for a moment.

"I know. I am too. But I think we're getting close. Come on," she said, starting off again. We flew for a bit longer, searching, until something large loomed in the distance. I saw the blurry outlines of what looked like a Japanese-style temple.

"Of course," Mia breathed, putting in a burst of speed. I pushed myself faster, just to keep up.

As we got closer, the temple came more into focus, and I could see that there were two buildings to it, connected by what looked like a very old, wooden bridge.

"Hazakura Temple," Mia told me. I frowned slightly, trying to remember where I've heard that before.

Looking at the bridge, it came back to me. Phoenix, when he confronted Dahlia on that old rickety bridge out in the woods yesterday, had mentioned the Hazakura Temple, as well as the 'Dusky Bridge Incident'. He had said something else, something that I felt was probably pretty important, but I just… couldn't remember.

"Maya's in there?" I asked, looking over at the woman flying next to me. Mia nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Yes. And if my guess is right, she'll be in the smaller building," she said, pointing it.

"And Dahlia?" I asked. Mia fell quiet, thinking for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Let's just focus on finding Maya first," she said. I nodded, diving towards the small building, Mia right behind me.

Just before I reached the door to the small temple, Dahlia appeared, right in front of me.

"WHOA!" I cried, rolling to the side to avoid hitting her. Mia quickly stopped, looking at her, the anger clear on her face. Dahlia noticed her, and the tension around the two women spiked.

"Mia," Dahlia snarled.

"Dahlia," Mia replied, her calm voice thinly veiling the anger she felt. Her dark eyes flickered over to me, and she gave the slightest of nods. I nodded back, getting the message.

I was to go find Maya.

I quickly turned towards the small temple building again and darted in, locking the door behind me. Looking around, I found myself in what looked like a small storage room. To my left was a large dresser, and hanging on the right wall was a scroll with a picture of a woman. I was surprised at how much she looked like Maya and Mia. Straight ahead, however, instead of a wall, was a bar door with five, large red locks on it. I went over to one and put my hand on it. A piece of it shifted under my fingers, and the lock emitted a loud click. I heard a small gasp from inside, which was too dark to see inside.

"Hello?" I called, trying to peer into the dark. There was movement from inside, and Maya rushed up the stairs, grabbing the bars.

"Danny!" she gasped, a relieved smile crossing her face. I grinned at her.

"Hey. Let's get you out of there," I said.

"It's human proof. I can't get out, and I don't know the combination to those locks," she said, her smile fading. I looked at one of the locks thoughtfully before stepping back, my hands glowing brilliant green.

"Well, it's a good thing I have my own key then, isn't it?"

…

A/N: Yes. Danny just blasted the locks with his Ecto-Blasts. Too bad they couldn't do that in Bridge to the Turnabout, huh? Haha.

Onto the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16 - 3rd Person

A/N: So, the time stamp in the last chapter was supposed to be **February 7** **th** **, 10:50 AM** , not PM. Sorry!

Guess I never explained Dahlia's powers, huh? She has the standard ghost powers, and her butterflies are now weaponized, as I showed quite a few times. Also, the idea of poison on her nails came from how fond of poison she was as a method of murder. And it's Ecto-based since she's a ghost and it's a ghost power…

Mia, I've always imagined, was very powerful with her Spiritual power. After all, she was the daughter of Misty Fey, the Master. Her Spiritual power transferred over to her ghost powers.

Well, here we go!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 16 – 3_ _rd_ _Person_

 **February 7** **th** **, 11:08 AM**

Mia glared at the young woman in front of her, her eyes as cold as the snow on the ground below them. Dahlia was the total opposite, though. The look of pure fury on her face was as fiery as her butterflies.

"Mia Fey," she spat, not even trying to keep up her innocent act anymore. "And here I thought I would never see you in your own physical form anymore."

"All spirits eventually get physical forms, even if it takes a long time. You should know," Mia said, her arms crossed in front of her. Dahlia smirked.

"You're right. I should thank you and Phoenix. If you two hadn't forced me out of Maya's body, I still wouldn't have a physical form. But how'd you get a physical form? I thought you'd stay a spirit forever," Dahlia said, studying Mia. It was Mia's turn to smirk.

"Unlike you, Dahlia, I'm very strong in Spiritual power. That helped… speed up the process." As she spoke, she uncrossed her arms and held up her right hand. In a burst, blue, spiritual fire erupted around her hand. At the same time, the purple Magatama that she still wore around her neck flashed brightly. Dahlia, sensing the danger from the woman, sent her butterflies, now on fire, at her. Mia flicked her hand to the side, and a barrier of blue fire appeared in front of her.

The butterflies turned to ash as soon as they touched the blue fire, the barrier flashing brightly with each impact.

"You'll never win, Dahlia. This plan, just like every other thing you've done, will fail," Mia said, her voice ice. Dahlia glared darkly at the woman in front of her, every inch of her being shaking with anger and hatred at the first person to every thwart her plans. She frowned deeply at Mia.

"Hate to disappoint you, Mia, but this is one plan that won't fail," she said. Mia glanced over Dahlia's shoulder, a smirk appearing on her face.

"It looks like it already has," she said. Dahlia turned in time to find Danny flying out of the temple, Maya on his back. Dahlia looked between the two before looking turning back to Mia.

"Who said this was the end game?" she asked, before vanishing. Mia frowned at that, not understanding what she meant. She didn't have long to think about it though.

"Mia!?" Maya gasped when Danny was close enough. Mia turned and smiled warmly at her little sister.

"Hey Maya," she said, flying over to Danny's side and hugging her. It was awkward for Danny, being smushed between the married woman and the very busty ghost, especially since he himself had a girlfriend, but he stayed quiet, vowing never to speak of this. Maya had other plans, however.

"Are you… blushing?" Maya asked coyly once the two women separated. Danny, whose cheeks were already red, turned a darker shade of red.

"No," he grumbled, causing both Mia and Maya to laugh. He let them have their moment before sighing.

"Maybe we should get back to Fenton Works?" he suggested. Both of the women nodded and started back to the Fenton Works.

 **February 7** **th** **, 12:31 PM**

"Maya! You're okay!" Trucy said in a gleeful voice, hugging the woman once they exited the portal and Maya slid down from Danny's back. Trucy, Maddie, and Jack hadn't left the basement since Danny had went after Phoenix. Maya grinned brightly, hugging Trucy back.

"Yeah, thanks to Danny and Mia," she said, before looking over at Mia again. It still blew her mind to see her sister again, not being channeled, but as herself.

"Danny and Mia? Where's… Daddy?" Trucy asked, worry creeping into her voice. Maya froze and quickly looked around, realizing suddenly that something was very wrong.

"We didn't see him," Danny said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Maya demanded, turning on Danny. It was Maddie who answered.

"Once we realized you were missing, Phoenix was determined to go after you, so we let him take the Specter Speeder," she explained. Maya stared at her for a moment, worry clear on her face. She then turned towards the portal.

"We have to go find him!" she said. Mia was the first to react, catching her shoulders.

"Whoa, Maya! I don't think it's a good idea for you to go," she said. Maya frowned up at her older sister.

"And why not?" she demanded. Mia gave her a pointed look before looking down at her stomach. Maya, realizing she was right, looked down.

"Don't worry," Danny said, stepping forward. "I'll find him."

"And I'll help, Mia said. Maya looked between the two and smiled, nodding.

"Thanks."

…

A/N: Uh-oh… what is Dahlia planning now!?

Keep reading to find out!


	18. Chapter 17 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: And yet another chapter! Here we go!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 17 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 7** **th** **, 12:32 PM**

"Aroo?" Wulf muttered, suddenly stopping. I pulled myself up closer to his shoulder, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ŝia odoro estas iritaj…" Wulf muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, hating the language barrier between us. It was great having someone who could help me, but it made it hard that I couldn't understand him. Wulf turned his head for a minute, studying me. He then pointed at my locket, then his nose, and shook his head.

"You can't smell her anymore?" I translated. Wulf nodded.

"Jes!" he barked. I slid off of his back, frowning.

"Where could she have gone?" I said softly to myself, crossing my arms in thought.

 _(And why would her scent have suddenly disappeared?)_

"Wulf, maybe we should—" I froze, the words dying in my throat, as I turned to the large werewolf. He was crouched, his face soft as he stared at the butterfly perched on one of his claws.

A white butterfly.

"Wulf, those aren't good," I said softly, quickly looking around. If her butterflies were here, she had to be close.

Wulf looked up at me, going to say something, when two more butterflies appeared, fluttering around him. A look of delight crossed his face, and he gently reached for one of the others.

All of a sudden, all three of the butterflies started whipping around Wulf and, before he could move, they burst into flame.

"Fajro!" he yelped, jumping back, and into the butterfly that was behind him at that moment. His hoodie caught fire, and he darted away, yelping in pain.

"Wulf!" I called after him.

"Oh, Feenie, I forgot how soft hearted you could be."

I whirled around, searching for Dahlia, but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, my body felt like it was plunged into a bucket of ice water. I gasped, and everything turned dark.

"I think I'll just borrow your body for a little bit, Feenie," Dahlia said, her voice echoing from everywhere.

…

A/N: Oh snap! Phoenix is in trouble now…

Sorry for such a short chapter!


	19. Chapter 18 - Danny Fenton

A/N: And here's another chapter!

Turabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 18 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 7** **th** **, 5:14 PM**

I stooped down, studying the silver and green wreckage of twisted metal. I had recognized it as soon as we came across it, and it felt like lead had dropped into my stomach. Now, however, I was relieved.

"He's not here," I said, turning to Mia. When she had heard that this was the Specter Speeder, or, what was left of it, that Phoenix had taken, she had nearly freaked out, something I didn't think was normal for her.

"If he's not here, then where is he?" Mia asked. I shook my head, unsure.

"I don't know," I muttered, studying the part of the Ghost Zone we were in. It looked really familiar. I've been here before, maybe a few times, but I just couldn't remember…

"That's it!" I said, suddenly realizing where we were.

"What's it?" Mia asked.

"I know where we're at. Not too far away is the Ghost Prison, where Walker…" I trailed off, looking at the wreckage again.

"Walker?" Mia asked. "Not that ghost who pretended to be a Prosecutor, right?"

"No, it's him," I said, floating up. "And if he found Phoenix around here, he might have 'arrested' him," I said, adding air quotes. "After all, he DID thwart Walker's plan to get me arrested," I added, flying hard and fast, Mia right at my heels. She nodded, a frown on her face.

A few minutes later, the massive prison loomed over us. Ignoring the guards, I shot right past them, flying to where I knew Walker's office was. He stood quickly from his desk as I threw open the door and flew in.

"Where's Phoenix?" I demanded, my hands glowing brightly. Walker frowned.

"Coming in without knocking? That's against the rules," he said. I frowned deeper, my hands getting brighter.

"Where's. Phoenix?" I demanded. He smirked, walking out from behind his desk.

"What's wrong? Can't keep track of him? After all, he was in one of YOU'RE parents' inventions," he said. I stood up a little straighter.

"So you did see him! Where is he now?" Mia demanded, stepping up next to me. The purple charm around her neck, the Magatama, flashed brightly, and blue fire appeared around her hand. I stared at it, surprised at the power I could feel coming off of it from here. Walker, eyed it, looking a little nervous, before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. Wulf grabbed him and ran off," he said. Mia frowned, taking another step forward, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," I said. She looked at me.

"What?"

"He's telling the truth. After all," I looked at him with a smirk. "He'd never tell a lie that would make him look bad, right Walker? After all, you'd want to brag about catching Wulf again all these years."

Walker frowned deeply at me and hit a button on his desk. Outside the office, I could hear the guards coming.

"Time to go!" I said, grabbing Mia's arm and shooting out towards the wall. Just before running into it, I turned human, willing myself and Mia to phase through it, just like turning other people intangible.

Thankfully, it worked. Right outside the wall, I turned human, and Mia and I shot away.

 **February 7** **th** **, 10:38 PM**

Knowing Phoenix was with Wulf made me feel a lot better about him being in the Ghost Zone. After all, if anyone was a strong fighter, it was Wulf.

I continued to fly alongside Mia, searching. However, my eyelids felt heavy, and I was exhausted. I was a fast healer, yes, but that took some of my energy, and something as major as the explosion and poisoning took a LOT of energy to heal from. So flying around all day, fighting and searching, had left my already depleted energy reserves totally empty.

"Whoa, Danny, are you okay?" Mia asked, grabbing my shoulders as I began to drift downwards.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" was her reply, and I could tell she was torn between my wellbeing and finding Phoenix.

I quickly thought it over. Chances are, in the Ghost Zone, we'd run into more trouble. And if we ran into more trouble, I would be no help with the condition I was in. In fact, I would put Mia in danger because she'd have to watch out for me.

Besides, Phoenix was with Wulf, right? He'd be okay, and safe, for the night.

Right?

"I think I should head home. Get a good night's sleep and start fresh in the morning," I admitted. Mia nibbled on her thumb nail, looking worried. "Wulf will keep Phoenix safe. He'd probably catch my scent on him and know we were friends. And Wulf is… protective of my friends," I explained, mainly to put her mind at ease. Finally, she nodded with a sigh.

"Alright. Let's go," she said, flying back to where the Fenton Portal was with me. I was thankful for her company.

You think falling asleep while driving is dangerous and scary? Try falling asleep while flying.

...

A/N: Poor, poor Danny. I figured all that healing (especially big injuries and poisoning and such) would use a lot of energy. Kind of like when you're tired while your body's fighting off a cold or infection.

Well, ONTO THE NEXT ONE!


	20. Chapter 19 - 3rd Person

A/N: THE END IS NIGH! Everything comes to a head in this chapter as we get close to the end, and learn what exactly Dahlia has planned for our heroes! Will they live through her revenge, or will they fall victim to it? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

Ahem. Right. Don't mind me, I'm just in a weird mood. Yeah…

By the way, this chapter was a pronoun nightmare… hopefully it's not TOO confusing…

Here we go!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 18 – 3_ _rd_ _Person_

 **February 7** **th** **, 11:18 PM**

Everything was dark in Fenton Works. Since Danny returned, everyone decided it best to turn in so they could resume the search for Phoenix early the next morning.

The Fenton Ghost Portal activated, and out stepped Phoenix.

However, rather than his dark blue eyes, they glowed with a hockingly bright crimson color.

He strode purposefully towards the steps that lead to the kitchen and quickly cross that room as well, stopping only once to grab a steak knife from the knife block on the counter. He then crossed the living room, climbed the steps, and entered the guest bedroom, hiding the knife against his body.

Maya, with her husband missing in the Ghost Zone, was unable to sleep. She was sitting on a chair near the window, reading the latest issue of _Oh, Cult!_ However, her head snapped up when she heard the door.

"Phoenix!?" she cried in delight, rushing over to the man. His head was bowed, his eyes half-closed. Maya was falling right into a trap.

Phoenix, the _real_ Phoenix, could see everything that was happening outside of his body. Fearing Dahlia, the one who was really in control of his body, would stab Maya, he fought for control.

He stumbled slightly, grabbing his head.

"Phoenix?" Maya asked, worried and confused.

"Maya… run… " Phoenix managed to ground out, looking up at her. His eyes flashed from red, to blue, and back to red.

That, and the sight of the knife that was no longer hidden, was enough to alert Maya that something was wrong. Phoenix was blocking the door, however, so she used the only other option left to her.

She screamed.

Dahlia, now fully back in control of Phoenix's body, dove forward, clamping Phoenix's hand over Maya's mouth, and putting the blade of the knife to her neck.

She then turned them both intangible and flew them through the wall, exiting the building and flying straight for woods.

 **February 7** **th** **, 11:32 PM**

Maya knew better to struggle when being carried in the air miles above the Earth while in the arms of her husband who's been possessed. Those red eyes were enough to tell her he was being overshadowed.

And that knife in his hand gave her a very strong hint as to who it was.

Finally, however, they began to lower.

"Please tell me we're not going to that bridge…" Maya whimpered.

"Hmph," was the only reply she received.

Much to Maya's horror, Phoenix landed right in front of the bridge, putting her down next to him.

"We're going to play a little game," Phoenix said, in a very un-Phoenix like way. Maya couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. "You don't have to step onto the bridge at all if you don't want to." He let her go and walked out onto the bridge, walking calmly down it until he was in the middle, before turning to face the very scared and very confused Spirit Channeling Master.

"Phoenix will be in the middle of the bridge!" he yelled, his voice carrying back to Maya. He then threw the knife over the side, letting it drop into the ravine below, before his left foot turned intangible and dropped through one of the planks.

When the plank was up to his ankle, his foot turned tangible again.

"And he will be trapped!" Phoenix called to Maya. Suddenly, Dahlia relinquished her hold over Phoenix, appearing behind the man as he fell in pain, his left foot feeling like it was trapped in a vice.

Butterflies appeared around Dahlia. More than there ever had been, and one by one, each caught on fire.

"The rules are simple, Maya. You can choose to save him from the burning bridge. Or watch him plummet to his death.

"Your choice."

At those words, the flaming butterflies began to ram themselves into the bridge. The old wood and rope quickly caught, bursting into flame. Phoenix, through the haze of pain coming from how his ankle was trapped, quickly looked up, locking eyes with Maya. She stared at him, her brown eyes full of anger and fear. What she found in his eyes was even more startling.

There was anger and fear, but also an acceptance.

Phoenix didn't want Maya to run out onto the bridge. He knew there would be no way she could free him, after all, and that would not only put her life in danger, but also the baby's. He would prefer to die before he let that happen.

…

A/N: So… how many of you expected her to do this, instead of something to Maya directly? Poor Phoenix, always a pawn in Dahlia's games.

Ah Phoenix. Expecting to survive this drop? Haha!


	21. Chapter 20 - Danny Fenton

A/N: Next chapter! Here we go!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 20 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 7** **th** **, 11:18 PM**

I groaned softly, waking up slightly to the sudden shill running though my body. Pulling my blankets around me more, I tried to fall back asleep.

Another chill shot through me, and I opened my eyes in time to see my breath.

It wasn't a random chill; it was my ghost sense. I groaned slightly, pushing the blanket off in a sluggish way. I was still exhausted, and REALLY didn't feel like deal with this.

 _(Can I call Valerie and ask her to handle this…?)_ I thought sluggishly. I pushed myself up to stand next to the bed, when all of a sudden, there was a scream.

It came from INSIDE the house!

Instantly wide awake, I turned ghost and shot through the wall separating my room from the guest room, only to see Maya being kidnapped.

By _Phoenix_.

"Wha?" I gasped, before shaking my head and following. My moment of hesitation gave them a far head start. I could have easily caught up, and I would have, but just as I went to, I noticed a glint of reflected moonlight near Maya's neck.

He, or, more correctly, the ghost overshadowing him, was holding a knife to her neck!

Phoenix suddenly dove towards the woods and, when getting closer, I could see that it was right towards a bridge. The same one Phoenix and Dahlia had been on yesterday.

"We're going to play a little game," I heard Phoenix say, putting Maya down. I hesitated, watching. I didn't know what was about to happen, but I could tell it wouldn't be good. "You don't have to step onto the bridge at all if you don't want to." He let go of Maya and walked out onto the bridge, stopping in the middle and turning to face Maya.

"Phoenix will be in the middle of the bridge!" Phoenix yelled, throwing the knife over the side. I watched as it dropped into the ravine before turning back to the man. His foot turned intangible and sank through one of the wooden planks, turning tangible once it had sunk down to the ankle. I winced, knowing how painful that was.

"And he will be trapped!" Phoenix called again, just before the ghost overshadowing him left his body. Phoenix fell to his knees in pain, but I was staring at the ghost.

It was Dahlia. Butterflies appeared around her, catching on fire.

"The rules are simple, Maya. You can choose to save him from the burning bridge. Or watch him plummet to his death.

"Your choice."

The butterflies rammed themselves into the bridge, and it immediately caught fire. Dahlia flew up, off of the bridge, watching with almost a gleeful expression.

I wanted to take care of her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the bridge. Maya stood on the bank, staring at Phoenix for a few minute. She then frowned, determination crossing her features, and darted forward onto the old wood.

"NO! MAYA! GO BACK!" Phoenix yelled, frantically pulling at his foot.

"I won't leave you!" Maya yelled back, before stumbling as one of the ropes snapped. I frowned and dove, swooping down through the flames and grabbing Maya, who was closer.

"Whoa! Wait! Phoenix!" she cried.

"I'll get him!" I told her, putting her on the bank before shooting down the bridge. Phoenix, seeing me, held out his hand, a smile of relief crossing his face.

 _SNAP!_

The other rope broke, sending sparks flying into the air, and the bridge disappeared from below me.

 _SNA-SNAP!_

The ropes broke again near the other bank, the weight of the swinging bridge being too much for the weakened ropes. The bridge plummeted towards the river below.

"PHOENIX!" Maya screamed.

"NO!" I yelled, diving after it. I wasn't fast enough, however, and the entire structure, with Phoenix still stuck on it, hit the surface of the swift moving, narrow river. I quickly looked around, trying to find some sign of him, when I was suddenly blind-sided. I was thrown into the side of the rock wall with a grunt.

"Uh-uh, Danny. I'm not going to let you rescue Feenie," Dahlia said, floating over the river. I clenched my teeth, glaring at her.

"You'll pay for that," I said darkly. She looked at me curiously.

"Oh? You were friends with him, weren't you?" she asked. Rather than answer, however, I shot towards her, my hands glowing a brilliant green. Before she could react, I punched her, hard, sending her flying back. I didn't relent though, continuing to attack her.

Dahlia kept backing up, trying to protect herself from my attacks, but she was taken off guard by the ferocity. Finally, though, she dove backwards, turning intangible and going through the rock wall. I waited for a moment before turning back towards the river, searching for any sign of Phoenix.

A sick feeling of dread filled my stomach when I didn't see him, and my failure weighed heavily on me.

Two years ago, Phoenix had saved my life. I wasn't naïve; I knew being tried as an adult, if found guilty, I wouldn't have gotten a life sentence.

It would have been the death penalty.

But now, when the tables were turned, I failed. I couldn't save his life. I let him fall.

Just then, a butterfly fluttered in front of my face. I quickly looked up, only to find myself surrounded. There must have been at least fifty of them, fluttering around me.

"You let yourself get distracted," Dahlia said, floating in front of me, just outside of where the butterflies were. I glared at her for a moment before looking at the butterflies again, letting my hands glow green.

As once, they all burst into flame. I gasped, the heat taking my breath away, and the butterflies grew closer. I looked around, thinking fast and trying to find a way to escape.

There was one way…

I closed my eyes, focusing my ice powers. Rather than channeling it to my hands, I let it build and build until my body couldn't contain it anymore, then released it.

The ice shot out of me in all directions, hitting every single one of the butterflies.

The fire melted the ice before it hit the butterflies, but the water was just as effective in extinguishing the flames.

Before the butterflies had a chance to recover, I shot through their ranks and into the air, away from them, gasping for air.

 _(Oh yeah… fire needs oxygen… which means there wasn't any in there…)_ I thought, before looking around for Dahlia, finally catching my breath. She was floating close by, a look of pure fury on her face.

"It's over, Dahlia," I said, taking a deep breath, filling my lungs to full capacity, and unleashing my most powerful attack.

The Ghostly Wail.

I could feel my energy slowly draining. Three years with this power, and it still drained my energy.

But it was useful. The sound wave slammed into Dahlia like a wrecking ball, flinging her backwards into the opposite cliff wall. I watched her through narrowed eyes, waiting until I thought he was sufficiently weakened, before cutting off the Wail. Panting, I pulled the Fenton Thermos off of my back, pulled off the cap, and pointed it at the woman, activating it. She screamed as she was sucked into the Thermos, the sound only being cut off when I replaced the cap.

Then, using the last of the energy I had, I flew straight up, back to where Maya waited, and fell to my knees in front of her, reverting back to my human half.

"Danny? Where's Nick?" Maya asked, her voice trembling. I winced like she physically hit me.

"I… I'm sorry…" I said, looking down.

"No…"

…

A/N: Two more chapters! At least Dahlia is defeated…

But what happened to Phoenix!?


	22. Chapter 21 - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Her we go!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 21 – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 8** **th** **, 12:08 AM**

I gasped as I hit the water, the coldness a harsh shock to my system as I sank under, my ankle still stuck in the bridge. I looked, up, seeing a blurry, orange glow far above the surface of the river before the current caught my body, catapulting me and the ruined bridge forward.

However, one thought came to mind.

 _(I'm ALIVE.)_

It was those words, plus the burning of oxygen deprived lungs, that made me claw back to the surface, where I coughed and spluttered. I looked around, trying to find something, somehow, to get out of the frigid water, when I suddenly slammed into a rock.

"Ugh!" I gasped, nearly slipping underwater again. I kicked my legs, keeping my nose in the air, when I noticed another stroke of good in a very bad situation.

Crashing into that rock had freed me from the plank my ankle had been stuck in. I was no longer hindered by it, which made it easier for me to stay afloat. I searched the banks desperately, but still didn't see a way out of the river.

I was determined, however, to live. For Maya. For Trucy. For the baby.

I don't know how long the current carried me downstream. Cold became numbness, and I became less alert. Finally, though the rock walls on either side dropped away, becoming gentle slopes, and the river grew wider, allowing the water to slow down. I forced my numb arms and legs to work, reaching for the bank with each stroke, until, finally, I hit dirt at the bottom of the river, letting me know I've found somewhere shallow. I used it to give me purchase, until finally, I was fully out of the water and climbing through the snow. It stuck to me where I touched it, but I didn't care.

There, I collapsed, shivering, and let myself slip into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

 **February 8** **th** **, 2:08 AM**

"-nix… Phoenix!"

I groaned, turning my head slightly away from the light that was making my eyelids turn from black to red. My entire body trembled slightly with cold, and I felt too weak to even think about opening my eyes.

"Phoenix, wake up! You're going to get hypothermia!" the voice said, sounding clearer this time. I felt a gentle, though ice cold hand, lift one of my eyelids up, and I saw a face in front of me that was the last one I was expecting.

"Chief?" I croaked, forcing both eyes open. Mia Fey's face broke into a relieved grin.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she said, before taking my arm. I shivered at her touch – it was as cold as ice – but didn't fight her as she pulled me into a sitting position, steadying me. "We need to get you back to Fenton Works," she said, but I ignored it.

"Who… Channeled you?" I mumbled. If I had been thinking straight, I would have realized that Maya was the only possibility. However, needless to say, I wasn't thinking straight.

"No one. I'm not just a spirit anymore, Phoenix. I'm a ghost," Mia explained as she pulled my arm over her shoulder. She then reached across my back, grabbed my belt, and heaved me up, causing me to stumble. She didn't let me fall, though, and thankfully, I didn't put my hand anywhere awkward; something very easy to do with someone as busty as her.

"Oh," I grunted slightly, letting my chin drop onto my chest. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the concerned look on Mia's face.

"I have to hurry," she said softly to herself.

…

A/N: Don't worry, guys! I'm mean to my characters, but not THAT mean!

The light was from Mia's ghostly glow.

Speaking of Mia! She had stayed to search the Ghost Zone when Danny went to bed, but gave up after a while and came to Earth, just flying around, when she happened to see the same person she was looking for laying in the snow.

Imagine HER surprise…


	23. Chapter 22 - Danny Fenton

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know you guys expected a sooner update (which would be my fault with how fast I was updating, but life decided to kick me in the butt.

BUT NO WORRIES! These last two chapters WILL be up before I go back to school tomorrow! Even if I stay up all night to make it happen!

Well, here we go!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Chapter 22 – Danny Fenton_

 **February 8** **th** **, 2:48 AM**

Since I got home, I didn't move from the couch. I was drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Dahlia had been a hard enemy, and she wasn't even directly mine.

Despite finally defeating her and capturing her, though, I still failed. Phoenix had fallen. He hit the water with all the force that gravity demanded, which was a lot from the height he fell from, and even if he survived that, he was swept downstream.

And even if he survived THAT (which I doubt), the water had to be well below freezing. After all, the only reason it wasn't frozen over was because of how fast the current was.

Maya and Trucy sat on the other end of the couch from me, sobbing in each other's arms. I didn't blame them. Maya had just lost a husband, and Trucy had lost yet another father. And the baby Maya was carrying…

My shoulders slumped more at the thought, guilt eating away at me even more. If I had just been a little faster…

I buried my face in my hands, the failure weighing heavily on my.

"Danny…" Mom said, sitting next to me and hugging me. "It's not your fault," she said softly. I just shook my head and buried my face in her shoulder. I knew Mom was just trying to comfort me, but it didn't work; especially with Maya and Trucy just on the other end of the couch.

"Has anyone let his parents know? Or Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes?" Dad asked, his voice surprisingly soft. I looked up at him before looking over at Maya. She shook her head no.

"I… I can't…" she sobbed. Trucy hugged her again, and I turned back to Mom, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I've failed in the past, Mom… but… nothing like this…" I said softly, my eyes beginning to sting. "I've never… lost someone before… I've always been able to save them…"

"I know," Mom said softly, running her fingers through my disheveled hair. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling wash over me.

It was surprisingly comforting, though it still didn't make me feel better. At this point, the only thing that would make me feel better would be to see Phoenix standing at the door.

Just then, there was a hasty knock on the door, and my ghost sense went off. I quickly pulled away from Mom in time to see Dad heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, quickly going ghost. I still wasn't at a hundred percent, but it was better than nothing.

Dad, seeing me go ghost, nodded, putting a hand to his hip where an Ecto-pistol sat, before throwing open the door and pointing the gun at our guests.

"Hands up, spook!" he boomed, before freezing.

"He needs help. Fast," an all too familiar voice said. I quickly ran over, gently pushing Dad to the side, and froze as well.

Standing, on the door step, was Mia, supporting a barely conscious, shivering Phoenix. I darted forward, going human, and grabbed his other arm, putting it over my shoulders and helping him in.

"Mom, get a warm bath ready!" I said. Mom, seeing who it was, nodded and darted up the steps. "We need to get him out of these clothes," I said, before looking at Maya. She finally looked up, her eyes widening.

"Sis…?" she asked weakly, before noticing the man supported between us. "Phoenix!?" she gasped, jumping up.

"Daddy?" Trucy asked. I smiled slightly at the two.

"Maya, if we get him upstairs, can you get him undressed and wrapped up in blanket?" I asked. She nodded, following us up to the guest room, where we sat him on the floor. Since he'd be in the bed once he warmed up, we didn't want to get it all wet. Mia and I left the room to give Maya and Phoenix privacy, and I could hear the water running in the bathroom.

"Where'd you find him?" I asked Mia.

"On the bank of a river. I'm glad I found him when I did. I don't think he has hypothermia, but if he'd been laying there any longer…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"He'd need a hospital," I finished. Mia nodded, and I couldn't help the smile of relief that crossed my face.

"What I want to know is how he got there in the first place…" the woman mused. I sighed softly, explaining what happened. Mia frowned deeply.

"When I get my hands on her…" she growled. I grinned, the first one all night.

"No need," I replied, holding up the thermos that contained Dahlia. "Clockwork will take good care of her."

…

A/N: Poor angsty Danny. But everything's okay now!

Last chapter, coming right up!


	24. Epilogue - Phoenix Wright

A/N: Final chapter! Thank you all for following, reviewing, and just enjoying this story. I won't be uploading anything for a few months (School and all that), but I might have a just Phoenix Wright (not crossover) fanfiction in December that would be a prequel to _The Phantom Turnabout_. So keep an eye out for that!

By the way, these last two chapters were written while listening to Professor Layton music… Just an interesting fact!

Turnabout to Revenge

 _Epilogue – Phoenix Wright_

 **February 12** **th** **, 10:02 AM**

I stood on the stoop of Fenton Works, rubbing my gloved hands together and breathing into them yet again. Ever since my near brush with hypothermia, I got cold easier (though that could just be a trick my mind was playing on me). Maya, noticing, giggled and snuggled into me, sharing her body heat. I smiled appreciatively at her.

"Are you sure you want to wait out here?" Maddie asked, peeking her head out the door. I smiled graciously at her.

"Yeah. They should be here any minute," I explained.

"Well, alright…" she said. Danny smiled, slipping around his mom as she disappeared back into the house.

"I thought you said they got to Amity Park half an hour ago. The town's not that big…" he said curiously, floating/sitting a few inches over wall that hemmed the steps in. I chuckled.

"If-" I began, only for Maya's phone to start ringing. While mine (before it broke) was the Steel Samurai theme, her's was the Pink Princess's theme. She pulled it out, looked at the caller ID, and handed it to me.

"It's for you. Again," she said with a grin. I sighed and took it, hitting the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Hi, Sweetie! We're um… we're lost again,"_ Mom's voice said from the other end of the line.

" _Only because your mother keeps arguing directions with me!"_ I distantly heard Dad yell. I chuckled softly.

"How can you get lost? You're looking for the tallest house with the UFO on it," I replied. Danny snickered, while Maya and Trucy died of laughter. I grinned at that.

" _Oh… you were serious about that…?"_ Mom asked.

" _Told you_ ," came Dad's voice from the background. " _Don't worry, Nick. We're turning around_ _and will be there soon_."

"Tell Dad I heard him. See you guys soon," I said, hanging up the pink phone and handing it back to a still grinning Maya.

"Gotta love parents, huh?" Danny asked with a barely hidden grin. I smiled.

"Yeah, seriously," I muttered, causing Danny to laugh more.

"I can't wait to see Grandma and Grandpa again," Trucy said before looking at Danny. "Daddy's just like Grandpa. It's almost eerie," she said with a grin.

"Oh god, there's two of them?" Danny asked.

"Hey!"

Just then, an old car pulled up, slowing to a stop right in front of the house. From the driver's side stepped a man, about as tall as me, with steel gray spiky hair, dark blue eyes, and the same kinked eyebrows as me. From the passenger side stepped a woman that came only to chest height on me with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind and ready smile. I grinned at them.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," I said, walking down the stoop and hugging them both.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Trucy darted over, nearly knocking them over with the force of her hug. Dad laughed hard at that, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Hey Truc. Still practicing magic?" he asked. Trucy grinned brightly up at him, reaching behind her back and hitting a leaver. Mr. Hat suddenly appeared from under her cloak _(seriously, where does she HIDE him!?)_ , swiped her top hat, and bowed at Dad.

"Does this answer your question?" 'Mr. Hat' asked. Dad laughed, playfully shaking hands with Mr. Hat. Mom, meanwhile, was fussing over my jacket.

"Look at the state of this thing! We're getting you a new one when we get you home!" she fretted.

"M-mom!" I said, blushing. Maya smiled, patiently waiting her turn to hug my parents, while Danny snickered from where he floated/sat in the air over the stoop.

Dad was the first to notice him.

"Danny Phantom?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"The one and only," he said with some amusement in his voice. Dad chuckled, going over. It was from him that I got my curiosity, after all.

"So why didn't you all just drive?" Mom demanded.

"Come on, Mom, you know I don't have my license. Neither does Maya," I said.

"Trucy does," Mom pointed out.

"Yeah but… there's no way in hell I'm getting in a car with her driving for that long," I said.

"Hey!" Trucy exclaimed, pouting at me. I just grinned at her.

"Then you should have called me and your dad when your bus broke down!" Mom continued. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Come on, Mom. I didn't want to put you out. That's a long drive…" I said.

"I know. We just made it," she reminded me. I chuckled.

"Did you drive Dad up the wall with the Gavineers?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" Dad said with a pout, having come back over. He went back over to Trucy and put an arm around her in a doting grandfather way. I couldn't help but smile at that. Mom playfully frowned at Dad before looking back at the three of us.

"Well, it's a long drive. We should head out," she said. I nodded, turning back to Danny and going over, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for everything," I said. Danny nodded with a smile.

"No problem."

"You're leaving?" Maddie asked, opening the door to reveal herself and Jack. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. My parents are here," I said, motioning to them over my shoulder. Maddie nodded, and soon, hugs and handshakes were given out, and Trucy, Maya, and I were piled into the back of Dad's car.

"Bye! Don't be a stranger!" Danny called after us as Dad pulled away. We waved back.

"Think we'll see them again?" I asked Maya. After all, she was the one who predicted we'd see them again the first time we met them, and she was right.

"Hm… I don't know. Maybe," she said with a smile, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, wrapping an arm tightly around her. Trucy grinned and leaned against my other side, pulling my other arm around her. I gave them both a squeeze, excited to get back to my parents' house for a (hopefully) relaxing vacation.

…

A/N: And here we are! Final chapter! I just wanted an excuse to show Nick's parents off more, haha! Their characters aren't FULLY developed yet, but will be for the next story I mentioned.

Again, thank you all for reading and enjoying. Now, I really must go to bed. I have to be up in five hours… *sigh*


	25. PLEASE READ! (nothing bad!)

You all are luck I love you so much! Here is a list of ideas I have for Ace Attorney stories. Which one should I do over the winter break?

The Story of a Turnabout

Mia's story, starting from the night Misty left Kurain Village and ending the night of her own death.

The Birth of a Turnabout

A series of one shots starting with Phoenix's birth and ending with the night before his first case

The Romantic Turnabout

Phoenix's and Maya's romantic relationship, starting from the end of The Phantom Turnabout and ending with them finding out they're going to be parents (before Turnabout to Revenge).

The Disbarred Turnabout

What happened in those seven years Phoenix was disbarred, starting from the hearing with the Bar, and ending the night of Shadi Smith's murder. Lots of fluff with Maya and best friendly-ness with Edgeworth.

The Professor's Assistant

A Professor Layton crossover! After Luke and his family moves to California at the end of "The Unwound Future", he meets Pearl Fey, and they discover the puzzle Luke mentions in his letter to Professor Layton.

…

By the way, I will write all of these, but which would you like to see first?


	26. Final Note (NOT BAD! PROMISE!)

Hey guys! Another note! Not sure how many of you follow me, as opposed to this story, but _The Professor's Apprentice_ won the poll from the last update!

Check it out!


End file.
